<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【繩索】軍醫paro by fx0000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798388">【繩索】軍醫paro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000'>fx0000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Soldier&amp;Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他們互為治癒彼此的存在。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kei Mikhail Ignatov &amp; Shindo Arata, Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*源自於官方給出的paro<br/>*軍人x精神科醫師<br/>*雖然標炯灼但內容有空氣程度的灼炯。<br/>*一係執行官&amp;其他角色有出場可能</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>慎導灼第一次遇見炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫是在大半夜。</p>
<p>任職的軍醫院除了一般民眾以外還會有職業軍人前來，在白天前來的多數是民眾與退役軍人，灼偶爾給退役的士兵們做心理輔導——其實就是治療，晚上他沒有值班，更多時候窩在自己的辦公室兼研究室裡面寫論文，坐久了就起來去各個值班櫃台聊天促進血液循環，順便幫忙帶個咖啡之類的。<br/>那天他一如既往地晃到護理站幫急診的血汗同事們補充能量，護士見他送咖啡來也只是示意放著就好便急急忙忙跑向急診觀察區，慎導灼將手上的鋁罐咖啡放在暫時空無一人的護理站時，一個穿著連帽運動外套，隱約散發著剛運動完熱氣的男人走向他。</p>
<p>慎導灼瞥了一眼觀察區，那孩子短時間似乎不會回來這裡，他想，如果不是什麼嚴重的傷他可以應付一下——「你哪裡不舒服嗎？先生？」說著慎導灼主動靠近對方，男人愣了愣，穿白大褂的醫生一臉狐疑看著自己，他才舉起簡易包紮的右手說：「不小心傷到手，血暫時止住了。」</p>
<p>傷到手？瞥了面無表情的對方一眼，慎導灼將紗布拆了開來，看見傷口的瞬間他冷不防的倒抽一口氣，轉身就拽著男人去處理傷口。「這個傷口、真不知道你這個傷口是怎麼弄的，在虎口就算了，成不規則狀而且再深一點就可能會傷到肌肉，你不想要你的手了嗎？」<br/>「……」面對連環砲般的言語轟炸男人沒有做出明顯的表情變化，任憑灼把他拽到診療間。灼發現眼前的病人從頭到尾除了「不打麻醉針」、「畫畫時不小心打破顏料罐了。」這兩句話之外都是在聽他罵人。幸好他不只會待辦公室做學術研究，還曾經支援過幾次救災現場送來的傷者，讓他的手保有一定的敏銳。</p>
<p>——不然這個說著不小心傷到手的白痴大概還要等個十分鐘才能縫合傷口。</p>
<p>慎導灼縫完最後一針瞪向坐在身前的男人，唸了一句縫好了請護士拿紗布跟網狀彈性繃帶做包紮，順便登錄一下就診資訊，他才看清來人的身份。果然沒錯，他多看了幾眼患者的基本資料，要是平時的他，身在諮商室的他一定會溫和地對待前線退下來的士兵——但現在不是在精神科是在急診，急診的年輕士兵可不需要小心呵護，他的過往經驗時不時反覆提醒他年輕士兵的暴躁與壓抑不住的旺盛精力。<br/>「被我罵這麼久你也無動於衷——哦，原來是部隊出身啊，那我不應該高估你的耐痛程度，你們軍人都是一個比一個還要會硬撐。沒錯吧，士兵？」</p>
<p>慎導灼凝視著對方，男人——炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫皺了皺眉頭，看起來不是很樂意自己的軍人身份被揭穿，這裡是軍醫院，不管怎樣都會有他的資料及優待資格，那個皺眉究竟代表了什麼呢？慎導灼眨了眨眼，等待軍人回話。</p>
<p>炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫坐姿端正，雙手自然放在腿上，卻沒有抬頭面對他的疑問。<br/>士兵低著頭，灼盯著他的髮琁看。片刻之後，伊格納多夫終於開口，「您說的沒錯。」視線從被縫合的虎口移向慎導灼，「我沒有要刻意隱瞞我的身份，慎導醫生。」我只是，他沈默一陣，我只是太久沒以軍人的身份活動了，他說著。</p>
<p>「我退伍了，醫生。」</p>
<p>「是，我看到了。」螢幕上的退役字眼晃進他的眼角餘光，灼輕輕靠上椅背，以無所謂的口吻反駁軍人的一板一眼。「你的資料表示你在行政單位工作，所以不是真的處在軍中也沒什麼大不了，伊格納多夫先生，你依然是個士兵。」微不可見地深吸一口氣，灼將椅子轉向重新面對電腦，輸了一些診斷資料進去。<br/>「現在你的右手因割傷需要休養一至兩個禮拜，不要讓傷口碰水，定時換藥，嗯……一個禮拜後再來回診吧，這樣聽懂了嗎，士兵？」<br/>「……好的。」炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫老實地點頭，沒有再為『士兵』過多糾結，慎導灼滿意地笑了笑，才恢復自己平常說話的語調，少了嚴肅，多了幾分隨意：「啊——不過你可能暫時不能畫畫了，去做點其他事情培養新興趣比較好哦。」<br/>「我了解了。」</p>
<p>不知道是本身的說話習慣還是軍旅氣息早已染上了他任何的一舉一動，慎導灼覺得眼前這個人特別死板，忍住嘆氣的衝動，他笑嘻嘻地放軍人離開。<br/>「記得去繳費，之後再見吧，士兵。回家路上小心啊——」</p>
<p>炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫嗯了一聲作為答覆，離開診療室前側過頭跟他說了第八句話。「謝了，慎導醫生。」<br/>「近期不要再跑來囉——」</p>
<p>門緩緩闔上，腳步聲逐漸遠去，慎導灼又嘆氣。第一判斷是年輕的士兵所以他有些頭疼，然而方才的相處過程讓他對年輕士兵這個詞又多了定義——現在的軍人都這麼死板嗎？難得在看到對方第一眼時就察覺到與那些在診間諮商的人們並無太大差異，他們向他展示被砲火彈藥摧殘的心靈，他協助他們走出迷失方向的戰場。不苟言笑一版一眼只是長年身處的環境迫使而成，褪去既是壓力又是保護色的他們才是真實的他們。</p>
<p>然而方才的士兵卻讓自己由內而外地表裡一致，彷彿天生就是一絲不苟的個性，深鎖的眉頭與沈默寡言是軍人的他也是真實的他，這讓灼覺得自己一瞬間是軍醫不是精神科醫生。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一旁收拾東西的如月護士將垃圾都處理掉，跟灼一起走出了診療區，回到護理站改而遞給他方才帶來的鋁罐咖啡。<br/>「醫生，你就喝吧。很少看你面對軍人從頭到尾都在嘆氣的。」如月真緒打量著他，好笑地讓他伸出手。灼搔了搔頭，默默接下保有些許餘溫的咖啡，「剛剛那個伊格納多夫啊……明明跟我同年紀卻像是那些從前線退役的老士兵，我就是在說那些三十代後半的人——比他們還要棘手。」<br/>「明明只跟他相處十五分鐘？而且你單方面的訓話？」<br/>「嗯……作為精神科醫師的直覺？」</p>
<p>居然是直覺啊，如月邊吐嘈邊坐到椅子上開始整理病患資料，沒有要繼續搭理他的直覺論，可對灼來說自身的特質加上職業讓他能準確的洞察到病人的狀態——也不是值得驕傲的事。灼想著，沒有多說，隔著鏡片注視著鋁罐內所剩無幾的咖啡。</p>
<p>如月瞄了一眼灼，童顏的精神科醫師將手上的飲料喝完順勢換了話題。</p>
<p>「啊，明天會是我的學生來送咖啡喔，一換班我就要回家睡覺了。」<br/>「好好好——快回家吧，你的房東沒趕你走真是奇蹟。」<br/>「我也覺得……後天見啦，如月小姐。」<br/>「祝你有個美好的假日。」<br/>他擺擺手，也希望自己能有個美好舒適的假日。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因為慎導灼實在記不得這是他暌違幾個月回到租屋處。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>醫院裡有食堂，醫學院就在醫院隔壁棟，他每次都會厚臉皮跑去借學生宿舍的淋浴間來用，或在醫院附近的澡堂洗一洗再回研究室（辦公室）裡的沙發上睡覺。其實精神科醫師的患者數並不多，醫院裡也有可以與他輪班的醫師，回家休息睡覺對他來說並不是排解壓力的管道，留在研究室裡寫寫論文整理病患資料回顧談話內容……等等的，原則上屬於工作的一部分內容到他這反而成了睡覺前的標準程序（也是紓解壓力的方法），之後再去聊個天喝個飲料窩回辦公室，直到早上再去洗澡也是常有的事。縱使大家都叫他工作狂——的確是這樣沒錯，慎導灼本人不是特別在意這個稱呼就是了。</p>
<p>隔天享受著換班的美好，從地下道走上地面，租的公寓離醫院車程十五分鐘——以電車來說的話。時間剛好來到十點整，搭乘電車的人潮相較上班尖峰時段銳減，不必在整片清一色的西裝裡尋找把手或是立足點，順利搭上進入月台的電車，順利有位子坐，算是順利踏上他美好假日的第一步路程。<br/>但是，慎導灼在等電梯的時候想，他要回到租屋處之前得先去見「房東」一面，電梯門敞開，感應式燈具隨即亮起，鋪著碎印花地毯的走廊吸收了他的腳步聲，本來就沒什麼人居住的這層樓顯得更加安靜，可不遠處的308號有幾個紙箱堆在門口。是新鄰居嗎？抱著新的疑問慎導灼按了電鈴，三分鐘後才從裡頭傳來機械式女聲的回應：「請問哪位？」</p>
<p>「我是慎導，那個……我來拿鑰匙的。」<br/>又再過了幾分鐘，慎導灼聽見逐漸從門內傳來開鎖的聲響，自動化的大門開了。<br/>「這次回來得真早，先進來吧。」</p>
<p>他的房東——舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭面帶笑容朝他招招手，拖鞋擺在玄關，灼從她熱烈歡迎的態度鬆了口氣，說著打擾了便跟著進門。導盲杖用了一下就被主人放到牆邊，舞子站在餐桌椅旁示意他可以坐下，接著緩緩走到流理臺前端起剛泡好的紅茶。<br/>他原本想起身幫忙，發現流理臺離餐桌也就兩到三步的距離，憑著家具固定的位置加上微弱的視力，端茶對舞子來說不是件難事。灼意識到後也就自然地挪動身子調整成舒服的坐姿，直到舞子將茶杯放到他眼前，伯爵紅茶淡淡的香氣飄進鼻腔，他才開口問道：「術後復原好像恢復得挺好的？」</p>
<p>「唔、可以這麼說吧？之前完全看不見任何東西，現在偶爾能隱隱約約看見模糊的光線，離真正的恢復視力還有段距離就是了。」</p>
<p>舞子有些困惑地說著，卻又很快地露出笑容，跟他說不用擔心。而事實也是如此，他們認識長達三年的時間裡，灼只問過對方一次要不要幫她看診，後者只是搖頭婉拒了他的好意。雖然自己說很沒有說服力，舞子曾對他說，別小看女兵的威力喔，慎導醫生。<br/>灼望向那雙失去焦點的瞳眸，默默頷首，自那之後他沒有問過第二次。</p>
<p>「話說回來」舞子突兀地並迅速將話題拉到他進她家的目的，「你這次回來幾天？」<br/>「一天半……」灼訕訕地將茶杯放下，舔了舔明明才剛喝過茶卻覺得乾燥的下唇，帶著乾笑向眼前的俄羅斯女性解釋，「我這次回來就只是睡覺，真的是睡覺。不是回來研討資料的，所以走的時候不會那麼急……總之我會整理好房間的！」他最後低下頭雙手合十請求對方，「我會先匯錢給妳的！小舞！」<br/>「我又沒有生氣，你沒事那麼緊張做什麼？」<br/>「不是、我房間整理起來應該很麻煩吧。都是書啊資料夾啊之類的，還落在地上……上次因為睡過頭趕不上開會就急急忙忙出門了……」<br/>慎導灼透過指縫瞥了瞥舞子，後者偏頭思索，接著道出平常不過的事實讓他更抬不起頭。</p>
<p>「我就是把資料撿起來大概堆成一堆而已，沒做什麼啦。」</p>
<p>……撇開順序亂掉的資料來說，說著今天樓下的貓又跑進社區花園之類的日常口吻讓他更不好意思好嗎。徘徊在嘴邊的內心話終究還是內心話沒說出口，灼放下手改拿起茶杯。「這次不會讓妳代墊又很晚才還妳錢了，我待會就去匯款。」<br/>「我是真的沒關係啦……」</p>
<p>他的注意力從眼前的女性短暫飄到門口，密碼鎖的解鎖聲忽然響起，玄關的第一道門被誰給打開了。慎導灼習慣性地推了推眼鏡，然而碰到鼻樑時他馬上意識到眼鏡已經被自己拿了下來，只好改為摸摸鼻子發出疑問：「知道妳家密碼的人不多吧？」</p>
<p>嗯。舞子點頭，也將半個身子轉向玄關的方向，手腕支著下巴凝望著尚未亮起的感應燈，似乎相當期望訪客的到來。灼沒見過舞子如此地期盼歡迎某個人，更多時候這名俄羅斯女性有著屬於自己的步調，失去視力她變相擁有只有她自己才知曉的世界，只有她認可的人能踏入的領域，除此之外舞子僅僅是豎耳傾聽著外部的所有資訊——至少在他的認知裡，她是被動兼主動劃分自己與周遭的一切。</p>
<p>「啊、該不會是男朋友吧？」八卦之心開始燃燒的同時慎導灼忍不住大聲問道。舞子頭也沒回地回答：「才不是，我沒交男朋友。」<br/>儘管舞子極速否認她的感情生活出現變化，灼仍興致滿滿地將目光投向即將到來的訪客，到底是什麼人能夠輕易地入她的世界呢。他如此想著，想像來者的性別職業個性，當他的視野終於出現令他好奇心爆炸的訪客，什麼八卦之心燃燒的小宇宙頓時冷卻，他怎麼樣也沒想到舞子這樣豁然堅強努力的人跟一個難以捉摸的退役軍人這麼親密。——果然是他見識太少嗎？他心想。</p>
<p>「妳要的我幫你買回來了，有人來作客嗎？」</p>
<p>幾十小時前才見過面的聲音出現在玄關，語氣親暱地實在是衝擊到令人難以想像是同個人。<br/>「嗯。這是我的鄰居，慎導灼，是個醫生。我應該有跟你說過呀？」<br/>「……我大概記得。」</p>
<p>慎導灼的目光在對方身上來回逡巡，最後停在昨天為他包紮的手上。幫忙買東西當然可以，從手中放在地板上充滿重量感沈甸甸的包包是怎麼回事，奇怪了，不是個守規矩的傢伙嗎？</p>
<p>「——沒想到會在這裡見到你，手有好好休息吧？士兵？」<br/>「你受傷了？」</p>
<p>對方沒接話，看來不是對他出現在這感到訝異而支支吾吾，是對另一個提問的人無法好好開口，慎導灼眨眨眼，把舞子當作以沈默代替回答的士兵的長官似地告狀。<br/>「這位士兵大半夜的跑來急診包紮，聽說是顏料罐破了扎到手。」</p>
<p>然後他看見炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫蹙起眉閉上眼，坐在他對面的舞子．邁雅．斯特隆斯卡婭用他沒聽過也不曾見識過的表情與音量罵人。</p>
<p>年輕的士兵果然還是年輕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舞子上了二樓，留下他們。慎導灼的視線跟著眼前的俄羅斯人，士兵駕輕就熟地找出茶葉罐並拿了個茶杯也替自己沖泡紅茶，他在對方放回茶葉罐到架子上時忍不住說出自己憋了很久的話——基本上他都跟他的病人維持在最基本的醫患關係，他沒必要跟眼前的士兵再多說什麼，可是他就是很想說出口。</p><p><br/>「你的手再這樣很難好喔。」</p><p><br/>或許有點誇大的成分，可對於剛退居前線的軍人來說，對想要復歸前線的人來說是不容小覷的傷口。現在的醫療已經將義體技術發展成熟，有達到全身義體化的可能（雖然只有少部分的人選擇全身義體化）不過更多時候就只是作為讓肢體有功能障礙的人們能夠正常生活的醫療輔助用具罷了。<br/>炯自己也一清二楚，手上的傷口不可能也達不到義體的最低申請標準。他難以忽略來自醫生的忠告，看著熱水壺的熱水逐漸填滿他的茶杯老實回應了灼的關心。<br/>「……我知道，只是會突然忘記。」<br/>俄羅斯系移民的士兵就在剛剛成立了對話，慎導灼訝異於他的老實回答，一時之間忘記自己想說什麼。<br/>炯沒管對方的沈默，從廚房走回餐桌，坐了下來。</p><p>「醫生你跟舞子是怎麼認識的？」</p><p>不知道炯是想轉移話題化解尷尬的氣氛還是真心感到疑惑，慎導灼露出匪夷所思的表情。</p><p>「我們是鄰居，士兵。」<br/>「......這樣啊。」<br/>「那你跟小舞是怎麼認識的？戰友？」<br/>「嗯，我們之前待在同個部隊裡。然後......她先退役了。」</p><p><br/>灼端起新倒的茶，默默地喝了一口。回推他第一次與舞子見面的時間，忽地想起一件毫不相關的芝麻小事。</p><p><br/>「所以有時會寄到小舞家的威士忌是你寄的？」<br/>「你怎麼知道？」<br/>「因為她把家裡多的紅酒送給我了。」<br/>炯訝異轉了轉眼珠子，爾後接受地頷首。難怪剛剛冰庫裡的紅酒剩沒多少，他喃喃道。至於灼不禁懷疑這兩個移民的酒量到底好到什麼地步，紅酒會拿來料理可以理解，威士忌？<br/>「你們活得跟我會診室裡的士兵差不多。」他忍不住拿病人來跟他們做比較，炯聳聳肩朝他勾起無謂的苦笑。<br/>「那是軍人的樂趣。再說，並不是每瓶都會拿來喝掉。」稍有微動便會被對方吞噬般的礦藍色的瞳孔頓時對上灼的，使他下意識地屏住了呼吸，鋒利的視線轉瞬被磨得失去所有尖銳，細微的變化更接近初次見面的他。炯像是在看戰場上的某處，說的話無庸置疑地是對身為慎導灼的他說。「我們更常拿來悼念。」</p><p><br/>悼念，實在不是一個令人開心的答案。</p><p><br/>灼不是很想停在這裡。生與死的價值活著犧牲被留下的，那些應該在診療間裡就夠了，應該留在他們該在的地方。他深吸一口氣，決定主動展開其他話題。<br/>「所以你跟小......」<br/>「炯！」打斷他的舞子回到客廳，炯見人便站了起來主動上前接下她手上的紙箱，「之前托我保管的，現在還給你。」<br/>他人還沒來得及說謝謝舞子立刻發起另一個話題：「那藉這個機會我們一起吃午餐吧！」<br/>「為什麼？」<br/>「咦？」<br/>「什麼為什麼......以後很常見到當然要先熟悉彼此啊。」<br/>灼能感覺得出來舞子對著炯翻了白眼，雖然角度來講他看得不是很清楚，同時他也沒聽漏舞子的說明。<br/>「我住三零七，炯住三零八，小灼住三零五——我們以後就是鄰居啦。」</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炯將堆在落地窗前散了一地的圖紙拾起重新排好順序，連著畫布一起放進終於被他整理出來的書房兼畫室。炯推開門，用左手肘碰開了電燈開關，啪的一聲嵌在天花板邊緣的四條長型電燈亮了起來。走到窗邊將圖紙隨手一擺擱在矮桌上，一手把畫布放到它該在的位置上。他環視了室內一圈，畫架前方沒幾步是一張皮革扶手沙發椅，緊依在側邊的便是檜木色的三層書架——也只有兩個就是了。書架旁空白的牆壁預計拿來掛畫，至於那些圖紙與顏料備用就同然畫布靠著牆邊收納，這或許也是個方法。</p>
<p><br/>炯思索著這個空間是否要在多放家具的時候門鈴響了。</p>
<p><br/>舞子早上傳訊息說她出門一趟，現在是剛過三點，整理完書房正適合喝一杯下午茶放鬆休息。那是誰會來敲門？鄰居？說到鄰居的話他第一反應是除了舞子之外第二熟知的——算不上熟識，見過幾次的日本人。<br/>炯眼中晃進對方蓬鬆的頭髮以及不知道到底有沒有度數的黑框眼鏡，早就預料到的口吻搶在慎導灼一聲「嗨」之前開了口：「⋯⋯醫生。」</p>
<p><br/>「呦、士兵。」<br/>灼舉起手中的紙袋，上面的花紋用了燙金印刷，店家名字反射出玄關燈的細碎光線，他定晴一看，是街上熱門的甜點店。旁邊的醫生有出去大街上跟著人潮排隊的閒情逸致嗎。炯側過頭，除了懷疑甜點本身的正當性還有懷疑這個時間前來拜訪他的慎導醫生，俄羅斯籍的士兵咽了下口水。「找我有什麼事嗎？」<br/>「給你的祝賀啊。新居落成懂不懂？」慎導灼用一臉難以置信的表情盯著炯看，隨後抬起下巴：「順便來看你的手恢復的如何。」</p>
<p><br/>遲了兩個禮拜的新居祝賀嗎。</p>
<p>他遲疑著，卻還是讓醫生進了家門。打擾了——對方說著自顧自地脱鞋、擺齊、拿出炯放在一旁的拖鞋穿上進到他家中。炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫見狀只是延續自己的思緒跟在灼身後，深夜那次的急診他應該是第一次見到他，每次看見對方琥珀色、甚至有點金色的瞳孔時總是有著在哪裡見過的錯覺，他怎麼想總是無法將腦中的記憶與感覺串接，最後也就讓它去了。<br/>反正對方看起來也是對他沒印象。<br/>炯默默帶上書房的門重新回到了灼所在的客廳與開放式廚房，醫生正將紙袋內的甜點拿出來，「醫生你要喝茶嗎——現在剛好是我的下午茶時間。」<br/>他思索片刻，語氣微妙地折起紙袋說道：「那咖啡好了。」</p>
<p><br/>原本逡巡著櫥櫃的視線頓了頓，炯抬眼瞥向他，很快地又移回廚房內並抓起架上的咖啡豆。<br/>「⋯⋯還是你要即溶式？」<br/>「既然士兵你都開始倒咖啡豆了——就倒吧。」<br/>倒入兩杯的量，按下開關，機器開始運轉發出嗡嗡聲，夾雜豆子互相摩擦的清脆聲響，炯遠離了咖啡機，拿出盤子與叉子遞給來他家作客的客人。<br/>「我聽小舞說你不太喜歡吃甜的，那這個葡萄派給你。」<br/>「喔、謝謝。」</p>
<p><br/>他坐下，慎導灼的視線在他的終端機上固定，一邊滑著全息投影的屏幕一邊試圖讓他們兩個之間不要這麼尷尬。</p>
<p><br/>「上禮拜你來醫院了吧？狀況如何？」<br/>「復原良好，負責的坂東醫生說應該一個月內就會好了。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯畢竟給你開的藥也多多少少會有用才對啦。」<br/>「我是覺得真的沒有那麼嚴重。」</p>
<p>想到當時被眼前的醫生罵得狗血淋頭，他不禁心生困惑，反正現在醫療發達，讓手恢復讓肌肉恢復應有的機能是輕而易舉的事。<br/>灼向他眨眨眼，忍住翻白眼的衝動。「我如果說傷勢很輕你們又不會聽。總是把自己搞到一定要進手術室才行。」</p>
<p><br/>「我待的是後勤。」</p>
<p>「那就更不應該。」慎導灼沒好氣地繼續他沒說完的話，「你們國際聯合出身的人都一樣。你的所屬是？」<br/>「原本是狙擊中隊⋯⋯現在是情報通訊班，偶爾做行政工作。」<br/>「不是挺好的嗎？」</p>
<p>灼推了推眼鏡，他確認完工作上的信件終於關掉投影，若無其事地順著退伍軍人的普遍思維附和眼前的士兵。「如果跟前線的巡邏、駐紮地派遣、日複一日的訓練比起來的話是挺輕鬆的。」炯看著他把藍莓派切成一口大小的份量——人的一小塊根本不夠慎導灼吃，他分成了六大塊，第一塊藍莓派塞進口中。<br/>炯盯著灼圓鼓的臉頰，「有固定的作息、適當的排班，沒有參加作戰或演練都會有週休二日⋯⋯是挺好的。」</p>
<p><br/>他終於找到切入點了，灼心想。<br/>俄羅斯人冗長的語調結束，磨豆聲填補了短暫的空白，他緩緩開口。<br/>「你看起來不是很開心。」</p>
<p><br/>炯愣了愣，從對方進門開始他就一直避免對上慎導灼的目光，現在卻冷不防地迎上那琥珀色的瞳孔。他覺得他的眼神富有包容性，同時又有著難以言喻的幽深與不亦察覺的敏銳。當然後兩者是之前加上今天見面觀察到的，炯半晌失去言語，最後說出了自己的結論。「你是精神科醫師。」<br/>「我以為你早就知道了。」<br/>「我不知道你⋯⋯呃，我知道你，可是我不知道你在那家醫院。」<br/>炯無所適從的把玩著叉子，放棄地靠上椅背。微不可聞嘆了口氣：「我聽說過你，醫生。」<br/>「我沒有。」灼摘下了眼鏡掛在胸前的衣領上，「不過你似乎很累。」<br/>「還行。」炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫揉了揉太陽穴，只是最近剛搬好家很忙，他說。<br/>咖啡香瀰漫在整個空間裡，灼叉進第三塊藍莓派，眼神飄向放在桌緣的俄羅斯娃娃。炯走進廚房對著咖啡機操弄一番，才想起沒問對方要不要奶泡。<br/>承認自己生病不是壞事，士兵。眼前的醫生仿佛這麼跟他說，他聽到了，他自己也知道。但他暫時不想討論這個話題，更準確地說還沒準備好，所以他只是回頭詢問。</p>
<p><br/>灼聳聳肩說道，不要奶泡，加牛奶。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自從精神科醫生喝下對他個人來說過於甜膩的拿鐵那天以來，炯鮮少見到灼的身影。俄羅斯籍的士兵不知怎地想找成千上萬的理由為這件事定下結論，仔細一想或許有值班的緣故、也有他自己的原因，畢竟除了回診觀察復原狀況以外，他本身也不是愛往醫院跑的人。辦公室的工作相較於前線可說是異常輕鬆，每天批淮土兵的假單、與政府之間的書信往來等等的，坐在位子上盯著螢幕敲打鍵盤即可。<br/>不用繃緊神經，不用擔心在戰場上一個不小心就成了標靶、成了臥倒在地等待死亡的可憐人，苦苦哀求醫療兵得到的卻是無數顆子彈射穿每個部位，一條生命在轉瞬間劃上句點。他看過太多也殺過人，早就學會麻痺自己的感受，不去在意大多時侯開槍的動機，好應付數字產生的負面意義。<br/>可就在某日夜裡，反噬了。<br/>　<br/>　❖<br/>　<br/>炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫搭乘電車到商業圈下車。<br/>先去超市買東西順便解決晚餐然後沿著長長的河岸走回家——挺好。他想，令人感到身心愉悅的決定。離開行政大樓的第一件事便是打給舞子詢問有無日常用品需要購買。現今科技發達，餐點傢俱生鮮食品都能宅配到府，他們仍習慣親自前往超市購物。</p><p><br/>河川邊的道路一邊築起鐵欄杆防止人摔落，一邊是路燈，平均地設置，要說這裡是全東京最多路燈的河岸步道也可以；由於路燈數量眾多，黃昏至夜晚，到飯後散步的閒暇裡在河岸邊行走、坐在長椅上吹風聊天的人比比皆是，想要悠閒還得挑對時間來才行。比如說半夜跑步，他很久沒有在半夜跑步了。<br/>炯若有所思來到超市門前。位於越過馬路的河岸步道另一端的街角，廣大佔地挑高的一棟房子，加上落地窗鋪滿三面，裡頭的員工、下班的人、家庭主婦、新鮮的本地蔬菜還有特價水果一覽無遺，室內的燈光明亮俐落地統一超市的氛圍。接近七點的現在迅速進出超市的民眾很多（入國者比例偏高），甚至連腳踏車停放處都是不斷有人停放或離去。</p><p><br/>他不用那麼急。炯調整了呼吸以免被周遭影響，慢悠悠地拿著推車與籃子進了超市。<br/>略過生鮮蔬果區，他徑直走向乾糧食品、各種油醬鹽罐頭所在的那一大區，到陳列各式各樣調味醬料與罐頭架前，青醬調味料理包出現在視野的瞬間放慢腳步與快速逡巡的目光，炯仔細端詳起架上的標籤，深怕一個眨眼就看漏了他想買的物品。<br/>「義麵的調味專用調理包、蒜味調醬、義式披薩醬⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯沒有啊。」俄羅斯人不自覺地倚在推車扶手上，希望罐頭區會有的小小期望，想著該用什麼食材替代的預備方案兩者同時在腦中浮現，眼球仍迅速掃視商品。一個沒注意，他不小心撞到人了。不好意思。那人說。<br/>「我才不好意思⋯⋯嗯？」對方短暫的道歉後又繼續尋找想要的物品，沒注意到他的樣子，可是炯藉著身高還有那副眼鏡看清了長相，他出聲試探：「慎導醫生？」<br/>聽到有人發出<strong>慎導</strong>的音節灼下意識抬眼，像是沒料到這種地方有人會認出他來而顯得錯愕，理解來人是鄰居的霎那灼收起了驚訝，友善並久違的向對方打了個招呼。「哦、是你啊，士兵。」他又馬上問，「你在找什麼？」<br/>「我？我在找蕃茄罐頭。」<br/>「蕃茄罐頭？怎麼好像剛剛才看到⋯⋯」灼推了推眼鏡，說著往右邊移動幾步彎下身，從下面數來第三排的架上擺著俄羅斯人要的罐頭，遞給士兵。<br/>「是這牌子的罐頭？」<br/>「啊、對。沒錯，謝謝。」那你呢？炯問道，灼重新直起身體向他展開他手上的紙條。「我要做這些菜，所以我在找材料。」<br/>炯傾過身去看清紙條上的字跡，可樂雞翅、肉醬義大利麵、胡麻青菜。他頓時感到不解，「你要煮給自己吃？」<br/>「答對了一半——」灼又轉回去死盯著上面的內容，面有難色地說：「打賭輸了，所以要做給實習的還有同事吃。」<br/>「你要找的是⋯⋯芝麻醬？」<br/>「我只會燙青菜嘛。」精神科醫生補充，「燙青菜加上芝麻醬，完成。交差！」<br/>「⋯⋯你只會燙青菜？」他忍不住詫異道，「那剩下的怎麼辦？」<br/>「回家試做總會成功吧。」灼雲淡風輕地講述自己的料理實力，儼然一副船到橋頭自然直的樣子給自己加油打氣。站在一旁的炯露出不太信任的表情。怪可憐的，他想。眼看醫生皺著眉頭嘴裡振振有詞，眼珠在貨架與紙條之間股溜地轉，活像沒準備好講稿就被趕上台報告的學生。<br/>重點是食物還要被糟蹋，豈能如此——「不然我教你做吧？」<br/>　<br/>慎導灼聽見他的提議連忙點頭，激動地衝上前握住對方手腕：「那可真是太好了！」<br/>炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫第一次在醫生的眼神裡看見近乎狂喜的情緒。</p><p>　<br/>我們把洋蔥紅蘿蔔切碎，要切成方塊狀的。你先把它切成一條條的再來切成塊狀，刀拿好。對，就是這樣。<br/>教學提議的俄羅斯人現在站在流理臺前一步步下達指令，說好的教學更像是軍隊裡訓練新兵，靠著當事人自己摸索對了就說好錯了就指正，沒有要搭把手幫個忙示範一次的意思。為此慎導灼握著菜刀已經十五分鐘了，切出來的食材不是太大就是非立方體，偶爾有適當大小，炯僅將不合格的挑出放到一旁的保鮮盒裡。切完紅蘿蔔切洋蔥，然而灼可沒法適應刺眼的洋蔥，他只好邊切邊抹掉眼淚問對炯說，乾脆換手吧。<br/>看人哭著切洋蔥也是挺滑稽的場面。炯沒掩住笑意噗哧一笑，灼擦著眼淚不忘翻他白眼然後默默讓出位置。原本顯得狼狽的洋蔥在炯重新持刀下很快地化作方形，集成一小碗放在電磁爐旁。<br/>醫生則早就幫他擺好了平底鍋。<br/>「不再掙扎一下嗎？」<br/>「掙扎什麼，好不容易今天的吃飯時間比較正常，我不想很晚才吃晚餐啊。」灼兩手一攤，擺明只會煮泡麵跟就是來他家蹭飯的態度。過於厚臉皮以至於炯語塞，他摸摸鼻子點開電磁爐。<br/>倒油入鍋的紅蘿蔔滋滋作響，他拿出放在家裡的意麵跟鍋子準備，斟酌著兩人份量的同時灼驀然開口：「話說你很會做飯欸。」</p><p>餘光迅速地瞥向對方，對方正有意無意翻炒著鍋內的紅蘿蔔。單純的疑問。非指向性的問題。<br/>「舞子教我的。」炯坦然說道，「她媽媽也很會做料理，我跟我哥都會去她們家吃飯。」<br/>「後來發生了一些事，他們人走了。於是後來舞子看不下去就教我做菜了。」<br/>這樣啊。他聽見灼的低語，他的本意不是要說這件事值得同情，只是因為對方問起了緣由，據實回答而已。<br/>他只是在陳述事實罷了。<br/>「但是做菜這件事也是需要天份的。」話鋒一轉拎著麵條放好，平底鍋鍋鏟交到炯手中，紅蘿蔔開始擠出水分與營養素，油染上橘紅色，他加入洋蔥。「這話不是她說的是我說的。」他說，「軍隊裡有些義務兵被分到後勤在基地的食堂裡服務，結果煮出來的東西都是勉強能吃的水準。」<br/>灼沒好氣地笑了笑，頂了頂炯的手肘大聲問：「那我呢？我有天份嗎？」<br/>「你⋯⋯等我吃過你做的飯再說吧。」<br/>「啊——沒想到你是這種人啊——我看錯你了啊士兵——」<br/>無視灼非親非故的亂吼亂叫（還有拍在他背上的手掌），炯依然專注在爐上，洋蔥漸漸變色，算準絞肉和番茄罐頭倒進去的時機轉而加速另一邊的沸騰。<br/>灼停止鬧騰，移動腳步到餐桌坐了下來。他眺望著將自己原生髮色遮蓋，選擇了近似亞洲人的俄羅斯人——即使擁有和名，入國者們還是會有被欺負的機會。他不知道究竟是什麼理由可以隨隨便便欺壓人，畢竟在生死面前眾生平等。打仗的人都知道、身為醫生的人也知道，退伍下來的炯跟舞子還有他，不可能不知道。<br/>對於處於相同立場的他們來說，互相扶持是為數不多的選擇中較優良的選項。<br/>炯跟舞子的關係遠比他想像的還要複雜，所以他終於知道一板一眼的士兵不只是一板一眼，他也有他自己的想法。</p><p>似乎，稍微猜錯了呢。灼想，伊格納多夫也比他預想中還要來得——<br/>「我真是誤會你了，士兵。」<br/>炯聞言側過頭，上下打量著他：「你也跟我想像中的不一樣，醫生。」</p><p>有趣。</p><p>他浮起笑容，沒看漏對方轉正視線時殘留在頰邊的弧度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>煙霧瀰漫，塵土飛揚。</p>
<p>不遠處的地底下傳來陣陣波動，光是站在地面上都能感覺到搖晃，不見消退的轟隆聲隔著地面充斥整個街區。炯站在臨時搭建的休息處觀望著一切，作為被派遣的本部人員之一他的工作便是輔佐整個救援行動，屬於機動組人員，方才下去支援的警察和軍方人員還沒有消息回傳。<br/>秒針時時前進，分針不斷推進格數，他們在跟叛亂份子、跟時間賽跑。他又低下頭瞥了眼手錶，祈禱能如計畫所述，停止接下來這一波的爆炸。</p>
<p>——不然不會是封鎖這一條大路這麼簡單就能了事的地步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拉開辦公室窗戶的百葉窗，上鎖，轉身整理桌上零散的文件，迅速挑出需要攜帶的物品往公事包內一塞，確認沒有遺漏物品便脫下白袍掛至椅背，背起準備好的肩背包快步流星離開辦公室。</p>
<p>「慎導醫生！」他回過頭，聲音主人是隔壁辦公室的入江醫生，停下腳步後對方朝他小跑步，手上緊撚著什麼，仔細一看是一包緊急急救包。<br/>「這個是⋯⋯？」<br/>「不是、東京都內以外的地方醫療資源你也知道是什麼情況，這個給你帶著以防萬一。」<br/>灼苦笑著接下對方的好意，揮去同事的不安。「謝謝你，入江醫生。不過這次我只是去支援的，應該不會直接到第一線。」<br/>入江抹了抹自己的頭髮，回答：「就跟你說以防萬一，慎導醫生很少去混亂的現場吧？安心用的啦。」<br/>灼笑而不語，他向他點頭致意，爾後電梯門打開的霎那一個跨步邁進電梯，馬上按下了關門鍵。</p>
<p>這小子是真的不知道去支援這種救災現場有多困難嗎。入江一途只好獨自對著電梯嘆氣，無奈走回自己的辦公室。</p>
<p>灼一腳跨進早已在醫院門口等著的計程車，東西也沒放穩，便開口指明目的地。</p>
<p>——到西東京的八王子區，麻煩快點。</p>
<p>計程車司機開始以不違法的前提之下高速穿梭在午後的車陣中，直接上了連接西東京的快速道路。</p>
<p>灼藉著前座椅背望了一眼計費錶，數字平緩上升，雖說每次以十位數的幅度跳錶，開到八王子區恐怕也是比不可小覷的支出，他決定要報銷公費。駕駛座斜前方同時也顯示著即時路況的全息投影，西東京的資訊欄正以逐漸從一切正常的淡藍色轉換成需多加注意的黃色，最後是警戒的紅色。</p>
<p>他向司機問道：「警戒狀態下車子能開到哪裡？」<br/>司機捏了把冷汗，聲音帶著微微不安：「能開進市區，但是警戒狀態會有警察與軍方駐守在一般道路上，如果要在市區裡亂竄的話應該不太可行⋯⋯客人您是要去八王子區的哪裡？」<br/>灼暫時放下心來，他坐回後座，視線投向了不遠處的八王子市區高高矮矮的建築，安慰躁動的司機。<br/>「別擔心，我不會讓你沒生意做的。我要去市中心。」<br/>「市、市中心嗎⋯⋯？我了解了。」</p>
<p>司機貌似又加重了踩油門的力道，摧緊引擎，風景一一被拋至車身之後。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下了快速道路，他們發現民眾大多居住連接交通道路的郊區邊緣這一側，想要進入市中心主要幹道得先突破重重警戒線，八王子市的建築大概就與三鄉市鎮差不多，佔地更廣是工廠及無人街。目前所見範圍內相當靜謐，所有高樓裡的人被驅散到了平面道路上，縱使總人口數比不上三鄉跟羽田，現在放眼望去的民眾至少有超過三百人，這只是郊區邊緣的人數而已。</p>
<p>他讓車子停到多隆身旁，出示經過授權的身分證。</p>
<p>「我是港區軍醫院的慎導。」</p>
<p>多隆識別完畢，解除警戒線的瞬間發出指向性的指引導覽。前方七百五十公尺處右轉，再左轉行使一百五十公尺抵達目的地。</p>
<p>關上車窗，灼謹慎開口，「請小心駕駛，因為不知道軍方會何時出現。」</p>
<p>司機機靈地頷首，默然循著地圖導航確認現在行走的道路是否安全，深怕一個錯誤就會讓他們身陷危險。</p>
<p>太安靜了。他想。<br/>拉起這麼多警戒線就是避免波及範圍擴大，如果是大規模的災難並且需要救援，現場照理來說會更加混亂。倘若距離事發中心不遠的話——那又為什麼這一路上的街區會如此死寂？<br/>遲遲聽不見混亂，實在是太奇怪了。正當他這麼想的時候，車子停下了。</p>
<p>「怎麼了？我們到了嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯車子在搖晃，客人。」<br/>「咦、」<br/>「地、地面在震動。」</p>
<p>司機話音一落，模糊的轟隆聲傳進耳朵，車身微微晃動，待他們還沒反應過來，這次的轟隆聲清楚了一倍，爆破、炸裂聲，更加劇烈搖盪的車體。<br/>灼急忙下車，他繞到前面隔著一半的車窗對司機喊道：「錢之後再給你，現在盡速離開這裡！」<br/>慎導灼目送計程車調頭沿著來的路離去，直至消失在視線的盡頭，他緩了緩心神，跑向最終的地點。</p>
<p>沒記錯的話，已經轉過兩次彎了。<br/>他盡全力直線向前跑，儘管身上背著一個大型肩背包，仍沒有影響他奔跑的速度。<br/>沒事的、還可以撐住，只要到了醫院，只要到了醫院這些東西就可以卸下來。</p>
<p>不過醫院離現場也太近了吧，這麼大的震度、這麼大的爆破聲，這裡並不安全。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>怎麼會挑在醫院附近展開大規模的——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>灼的思考頓時中斷，他粗喘著氣的同時依舊不忘觀察眼前的情況，臨時搭建的休息區域，黑煙自地底竄起，不斷有人從地底下被搬上來或是傷痕累累的回到地面上，一邊則聚集了新的人群，其中有一名長髮女性在對他們發號施令，恍惚間他對那個背影有了印象，卻無法馬上憶起背影的主人名字；駐守在警界線附近的警察發現了他，灼下意識表明身份，他獲准許進入警戒線內，他接到的通知分明是叫他前往八王子醫院進行急診治療與心理輔導，可是他為什麼，為什麼會在事故現場？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「慎導醫生。」有名士兵朝他敬禮，「救援班的主任請您過去。」<br/>「救援班的主任？」<br/>「是。」灼順著士兵的視線，瞥見那名長髮女子也同樣看著他。</p>
<p>他只好邁步朝著人群的方向前去，等到他越來越靠近他們，近距離見到女子的容貌後他的記憶才就此喚醒。<br/>「霜月⋯⋯主任？」灼不確定地出聲喊道。<br/>「好久不見，慎導醫生。」兩臂交叉於胸前，霜月美佳沒好氣地打了個招呼，彷彿不歡迎他，話語卻與行動背道而馳。<br/>「人手不足，所以我請他們把你調來現場支援——只是對傷患進行緊急包紮而已。」她強調，「你還是可以救人的，對吧？慎導醫生。」</p>
<p>只是緊急包紮。只是救人。</p>
<p>掌握關鍵字的灼倏地反應過來自己現在正處於重大位置上，對方反覆詢問與加強語氣的態度讓他感受到霜月美佳是真心、誠懇請求並詢問他的意願。她知道他不會拒絕她，她需要的是醫療人員，能救回越多人的性命越好。他又聽到她補充，爆炸才剛結束，距離下次爆炸還有四十五分鐘，只要在這四十五分鐘內救出傷患就好。</p>
<p>她甚至給他開了條件。</p>
<p>灼深吸一口氣，重新複述她的條件：</p>
<p>「只要在四十五分鐘以內有救到人的話。」</p>
<p>霜月美佳肉眼可見的緊繃乍然間鬆懈了下來，她點點頭，抬高了下巴。<br/>「你的行李先交給休息處的士兵吧，結束後他們會帶你到軍營內部休息。」</p>
<p>灼走到休息處轉交行李，戴上了識別醫療人員的藍色臂章，以及改拿著一箱急救箱。即使他很想問為什麼理所當然似被分到軍營內部的休息處，現在卻沒有時間留給他發問。他重新回到人群之中，心臟怦跳怦跳地厲害，久違的處於高緊張的現場讓他需要時間適應。他在霜月的指令下被分配到了第三小組，總共有六個小組，每兩組會各派一名情報部的士兵負責組之間的情報交換。</p>
<p>高挑的身影朝他們走來，熟悉的臉龐出現在他面前。</p>
<p>「伊格納多夫？」</p>
<p>來人板著的臉冷不妨出現了訝異，他向所有人一一自我介紹，對著灼蹙眉道：「醫生？你怎麼也在這裡？」</p>
<p>「我來支援。你也是？」</p>
<p>「因為能調動的人手不多，所以從前線退下來的後勤也會被派來這邊。」</p>
<p>「原來如此⋯⋯能多告訴我實際情況嗎？」</p>
<p>灼瞥了眼正在跟另外三組交談的霜月，轉而試問調整通訊裝置的炯。然而一位年長的警察——剛剛自我介紹時說名字叫甘六木天馬，搶在炯回答之前先開了口：</p>
<p>「現在在地底下行動的是先鋒部隊，目前還有一半的人在跟敵方戰鬥，現在這一批有一半的組別會去支援火力，因此理想情況是阻止四十五分鐘後的第二次爆炸，制服犯人。剩下的組別負責搜索負傷的我方人員，待探勘路線一路確保後即可撤退。」</p>
<p>「⋯⋯嗯，就是這樣。了解了嗎？」</p>
<p>「了解。」</p>
<p>喔對了，俄羅斯士兵又叫住即將轉頭離開的他，「你先不要動。」</p>
<p>只見炯在他臂章上又按又捏，手腕型終端的投影地圖突然出現了發光的藍點。</p>
<p>「這樣你的定位也搞定了。」</p>
<p>他緘默注視著他的一舉一動，目光掃過對方低垂的眼簾，停留在投影地圖上。</p>
<p>「士兵，你救過人吧。」</p>
<p>「我在前線時救過。」</p>
<p>「⋯⋯那我應該不需要擔心你？」</p>
<p>炯向他投以疑問的視線，面對他的質問語氣滿是肯定與堅決，「我想即使我退伍了，這種高度緊張的工作現場還是能適應的。」</p>
<p>「你說了算。」</p>
<p>「那個⋯⋯」突然有道細微的聲音介入兩人之間，一名情報部的紅髮青年（應該是青年）眼見他們都盯著他，不自覺地提高了說話音量：「我們要出發了，請做好準備。」</p>
<p>「好的」</p>
<p>「了解。」</p>
<p>近年由於移民頻繁進入本州範圍，東京四周的土地從荒廢的無人區、亦或是待整修的廢棄區域一一成為移民們的新居住地，而八王子區本身亦有一部分作為開發多隆用地規劃並直到現在也妥善營運著。此次事故地點位於多隆開發「八王子」用地與橫濱中間的舊地下鐵，橫濱線。</p>
<p>地面下是荒廢許久的公眾交通設施，隨著人口數驟減，都市更新愈來愈朝東京集中，久而久之使用大眾交通工具的人也越來越少，最終迎來廢棄的結局。人們早就在陸地上建設許多新道路與啟用新的地下設施（限於東京中心），慢慢地逐漸地將舊時代的產物一並付諸腦後，忘卻先人的豐功偉業。</p>
<p>於是招致更大的災厄。</p>
<p>「起初有民眾反映一些壞掉的多隆會在這附近徘徊，它們透過廢棄的地下鐵入口進進出出，這裡距離市中心的商店街大概一個街口而已，所以我們擴大警戒範圍，增加巡邏多隆來防止有民眾被捲入危險。一開始警方認為只是機械故障，下來查看也沒有發現不對勁於是沒再多管此事。」他跟在引領他們的第二小組後方，炯開始講解故事背景。</p>
<p>「然而最近幾個禮拜有關多隆的盜竊案頻發，經過一番追查發現是集團性作案，在距離這邊兩公里處的地下道追蹤到行動痕跡，今天本來要徹底清查，對方卻直接以一般民眾為人質要挟，用多隆襲擊人類。」</p>
<p>「所以出動我們與軍方，兩方合作收拾暴走的多隆跟犯罪團伙。」方才跟他們對話的情報部紅髮小子跟身為組內戰鬥要員的甘六木天馬突然擅自接下炯解說員的工作繼續為他說明，「本來只是在地底下跟多隆戰鬥，結果搞了個爆炸。嘖、真是棘手的一群混帳。」</p>
<p>灼推了推眼鏡，向前探頭問道：「那個⋯⋯請問你是？」</p>
<p>紅髮青年驀然靦腆一笑，輕聲道出自己姓名。「雛河翔。」</p>
<p>「感謝你的情報。」</p>
<p>「不會。」</p>
<p>第一次爆炸的地點在軌道，隔著地面墜落的柏油路與水泥塊混雜崩坍至地底，舊鐵道系統內部的設備完全不堪一擊，爆炸當時受到波及的民眾大多數在地面上遭到衝擊的影響，陷入地底被活埋的受害者經過第一批的救援多數被救出，因此決定透過原始通往地下的入口派遣搜救隊伍。他們踩著漫長階梯來到剪票口，隊伍在此分散開來，第一、三、五小隊負責搜救傷者，二、四、六負責前往火力支援的對峙現場。</p>
<p>「麻煩各小組的情報單位隨時保持通話聯繫、回傳位置以確認實際傷亡人數。」</p>
<p>帶隊潛入的警方，警視廳搜查一課的警部常守朱向眾人宣告，她一一環視在場所有人，全員一致抬起手錶型終端，核對彼此的時間。</p>
<p>「那麼，如果情勢允許——我們四十分鐘後再見吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>慎導灼繃緊神經，他很久沒有待在不容失誤、不容大意的工作現場，需要高強度的專注力與判斷力，多隆是冰冷不講情理的，時間是不等人的。<br/>面對傷者沒有猶豫的時間。<br/>他暗誦著，沒有猶豫。<br/>包紮傷口、確認傷勢而已。<br/>可以做到的。<br/>「我們走吧。去地下二樓。」<br/>同行的士兵說著，他頷首，跟上眾人的步伐。</p>
<p>已經不能猶豫了。</p>
<p>地下二樓的空氣彷彿停止流動般，終日埋藏在被人捨棄的過去，塵埃遍佈，死氣沈沈。舊時代的儀器系統設施象徵早已衰落一去不返的老舊文明，隨著新時代的到來永遠埋沒在地底。<br/>生鏽的味道，灰塵的味道竄入鼻腔。<br/>灼摀住口鼻，他跟在伙伴之後打開手電筒，皮靴每踏出一步清脆的迴響盪徹在整個空間，他們跳下月台，依循炯的指示奔跑在鐵路上，同時不忘用手電筒觀察視線範圍。<br/>投影地圖上標誌著巨大的橘點，他們一群人的標示正一明一滅地朝著第一次爆炸的位置移動，假如不幸有人掉到地下二樓，他們必須趕緊採取行動。<br/>要是沒有人就好了。他暗自祈禱。<br/>急促的足音迴盪在漫長的黑暗裡，軍人與警察的身體素質果然不是一搬人能比的，灼每呼吸一次都能感覺到吸入不乾淨的空氣，甚至惹得他想打噴嚏。可他的同伴速度仍然不減，毫無紊亂的呼吸及規律的腳步聲與他些微混亂的氣息截然相反，有一段時間他變得只能捕捉到身旁人的腳步聲、奔跑於視野前方的背影，留神之餘還能聽見殿後在身後的天馬偶爾的喘息。</p>
<p><br/>「還有一百公尺！」他聽見炯大喊。</p>
<p><br/>如同炯所說，混濁、沈滯的空氣逐漸稀薄，取而代之的是外頭新鮮流動的空氣正微微拂面而來，爆炸為封閉的地下帶來了變化，連悶熱都稍上一絲涼意。鐵道參雜著混擬土，越靠近爆炸中心越多破碎細小的泥土塊。接近崩塌處，他才發現自己汗流浹背。地下一層的坑洞帶來些許光亮，細長的日照透過縫隙灑在土石堆上。一吸一吐，灼站在原地喘氣，警察與士兵開始自眼前形成一座小山的水泥與混擬土塊盡可能地往下挖，或是繞到對面仔細探勘有無任何反應。<br/><br/>廢棄的鐵路依然寂寥。<br/><br/>他想加入挖掘的行列，拿起一手可掌握的水泥塊欲往旁一拋，卻被天馬給阻止。<br/>「現在還不是醫生你派上用場的時候，別浪費力氣。」<br/>「可是⋯⋯」<br/>「沒有傷者該慶幸，說不定接下來會派我們去別的地方。」<br/>他無話可說，默默退開。<br/>經過十五分鐘的搜索完全沒有收穫。這讓他們懸著的心有了著落點。<br/>不幸中的大幸，無人傷亡。<br/>統整了情況告訴炯，對方走到一旁開始回報內容給地面上的指揮處。</p>
<p><br/>「話說醫生，你不是從八王子醫院來的嗎？」<br/>一屁股坐在舊有的安全逃生門階梯上，甘六木天馬拿出手帕擦了擦汗，示意他可以先暫時把急救箱放下。<br/>「不，我是去八王子支援的。」<br/>「啊？那你怎麼會在這嘞？」<br/>「這個嗎⋯⋯說來話長。」<br/>他總不能說熟人臨時改了地點硬是把他抓過來。<br/>「哦，好吧。那你從哪家醫院來？」<br/>「我從港區來的。」<br/>「果然你也是從市中心派來的傢伙嗎！我就說嘛，這種偏遠地區的救援行動都是從大都市拉人過來⋯⋯」貌似與組內的另一名警察打了賭，天馬高聲向同事嚷嚷著，臉上的愉快揮去了先前的嚴肅與緊怯，「醫生，要是覺得熱就像我這樣如何？」他拍拍自己的手臂，衣袖被捲到手肘之上，警帽在他手中轉呀轉，頗像流氓警察。<br/>「太過拘謹也不太好，現在是非常時期啊，非常時期。」<br/>「——也是呢。」<br/>灼已經鬆開領口，領帶塞進口袋，抓著襯衫一角搧風，聽聞天馬的意見他配合地露出笑容，隨即解開了袖扣。反折袖子，一層層拉上手臂，確認不會逐漸滑落，更換到另一側。<br/>炯從陰影處走上前，細微的日間陽光剛好落在他的右眼眼尾，縱然淡淡光亮卻能看清他的神情，他並未像天馬一樣放鬆了下來，而是緊繃著下顎開口傳達下一步行動。<br/>「前往地下一層協助搬運負傷的我方人員。」<br/>傷者幾乎都搬到剛才我們解散的地方了，我們上去幫忙。士兵說，天馬拍拍屁股站起身，而他再度提起了急救箱。<br/>上面才是他的戰場。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灼將插進傷口的木屑去除，覆上紗布後迅速替警察受傷的手臂綁了個結，暫時止血，他拍了拍對方的肩膀，對後者被犬型多隆咬掉的部分有些憐憫，憐憫殘留了一瞬，很快地他的心思又被眼前的正事填滿。</p>
<p>「你扶著那個腳受傷的人先上去吧。」另一個只是扭傷跟腹部擦傷，還好還好，死不了人。<br/>救援隊的另一名醫療人員走了過來，向他確認這是他最後一個輕傷傷者，灼定了定心神，跟著對方走到重傷區。<br/>數量不多，三、四個人而已，他的直覺告訴他，重傷不一定會花很多時間處理，卻會最需要得到救助。</p>
<p>消防多隆、巡邏多隆、看護多隆、犬型多隆⋯⋯日常生活上泛用性極高的多隆成為了這次駭客攻擊的對象，形成軍警不得不與之戰鬥的局面，看護多隆與巡邏多隆尚好對抗，警方熟知巡邏多隆的配置與其行動模式、看護多隆由於其本身性質及設計因素造成傷亡的機會也寥寥可數，那麼剩下的便是消防多隆與犬型多隆；消防多隆的手臂敏捷性雖比工業現場的工地用多隆來得低，卻也能抓住人類的衣服將之拋至空中後以強力水柱攻擊後者，犬型多隆的機械齒與尖銳鋒利的鐵爪搭配上極高的機動性為近身戰造成劣勢，分別配備手槍、狙擊槍，電擊棒、分解槍（還有盾牌）的軍方與警方明顯地需在遠距離與近距離攻擊之間做取捨。</p>
<p>最後，他們選擇了減少犧牲人數的遠距離槍戰，偶有擅長近戰的軍方人員突入對方的陣型並強行鎮壓，警察負責掩護及分散火力，而這也導致了一種情況發生。負責掩護的警察受到小面積的擦傷、咬傷、撞傷，被淋得一身濕的狀況，但更多時候都是止血便能解決的傷口，倒是衝鋒陷陣的士兵除了扛下犬型多隆的襲擊之外還得留意消防多隆的手臂，通常最先進入敵方陣營的對象會被立即鎖定，消防多隆會想盡辦法將其往廢棄的任何一角重重摔出去。</p>
<p>也因此士兵受得傷比警察來得多、來得嚴重。</p>
<p>走到離他最近、並且才剛被送來的士兵旁蹲下，衣物肉眼可見的濕了大半，雙腿的小腿前脛被削去了表層的皮膚，手臂上有齒痕留下的咬傷，人顯然不省人事。灼從急救箱拿出大把的紗布，分別覆上對方血肉模糊的傷口用力按壓，紗布不夠就再加上去用力按，重複著動作，出血量慢慢減少他才緩緩起身，隨手撿了個落在地上殘缺的木條放在傷痕累累的腳下，用繃帶加以固定住，喚來一旁待命搬運患者的組員。</p>
<p>「這個人趕快送上去，雖然時間才沒多久，但要是傷口感染就不好了。」<br/>「好勒。交給我們吧。」傷者逐漸減少的地下讓畫面看起來不那麼慘烈，天馬幹勁滿滿的抬起擔架，儘管前方傳來的戰況是多隆所剩無幾，僅剩制服犯人，他們不能掉以輕心，可對於受命前來救援的人來說能搬一個是一個。跟在警察背後的是另一組救援的士兵與警察，他們也同樣抬著重傷區的另一位患者離開，灼霎那間掃視全場——剩兩個人，都已經有人去處理了，很好。</p>
<p>再撐一下。他想，無論是前方性命相搏的人們還是躺在地上遊走在危險邊緣的人，只要都送上去了就能在醫院得到全面的照護——就能回到他們應該在的地方，那些人的生命理應延續。</p>
<p>沒有應該死去的生命，這裡不會有，也不能有。</p>
<p>他一直在祈禱——他不信神。神充其量是人們拼湊、念想聚集彙整出來的整體形象，經過流傳與一些幸運的寵兒朗誦，最終化作舊時代人們無家可歸定無居所時心靈上的寄託，在舊時代的環境下，神的確是人們的避風港。他能理解每個人心靈都需要有寄託，但那不應該是存在性值得商榷的事物，虛無飄渺只會本末倒置。倘若神真的存在，世界上的戰爭會停止嗎——崇尚無神論說的這個社會——現在為何還會發生這樣的局面呢？</p>
<p>他不能理解。</p>
<p>神只存在那些受到神眷顧的人們口中，不存在被神拋棄的他心裡。灼卻依然祈禱，暗自希望一切不要越來越糟糕，希望一切都還能力挽狂瀾。</p>
<p>唯有盡人事聽天命，天命既不是神也不是運氣，是人的意志，僅此而已。</p>
<p>「慎導醫生。」伊格納多夫的聲音忽然出現，炯的臉色比剛才還難看，手腕型終端的投影不是他們兩人現在的定位點，而是⋯⋯距離車站月台不遠處的軌道上，標示著英文字母Ｅ，那裡有著急速閃爍的紅，有混雜成一團不停游移的橘點。<br/>「交會處有些地方的橫梁被炸斷，除了多隆受損之外亦有我方人員受傷，他們來到了相對安全的後方——」炯說話的同時引來了另外兩位醫療，他急促的腳步帶領他們跳下月台，三個從醫人員自發性地繞著情報擔當的士兵圍成一圈了解詳細情況，「紅點是傷勢嚴重的成員，其餘我想應該沒什麼大礙。不過受到衝擊的水泥橫柱與鋼筋⋯⋯不用我多說你們應該也知道能造成多大的傷害，盡全力就好，但是要讓他們回到地面上。」連環炮般的說明反應了士兵的急躁，用詞欲想保持冷靜卻造成反效果，誰都看得出來眼前的人非常迫切。灼與其他兩人交換眼神，他忍住去壓制對方的衝動，不想被對方影響到心情，所以選擇保守地開口：「我們會這麼做的，士兵。」</p>
<p>炯未多言，三名醫療人員同時奔跑了起來。他們看見了慌亂的作戰人員及混亂的中心。</p>
<p>「你們讓開，醫療班的來了。」<br/>「唐之杜醫生怎麼辦血是不是止不住——」<br/>「不用擔心，你們做得很好了。」<br/>「醫生⋯⋯」</p>
<p>他聽見雛河翔慌張呼喊著方才同在月台的同業，對方很快就戴上了橡膠手套矯正試圖幫同伴止血的年輕小伙子的動作，邊檢查躺在角落的隊員傷勢。<br/>灼立刻蹲到另一個失去意識處在混亂中心的人身旁。他逡巡過對方身體表面，膝蓋、手肘、腹部有擦傷，腹部傷口出血量不大，他馬上隨便叫一個人用力按壓住傷口暫時止血，視線來到頭部，額頭出血，眼臉處殘有血跡明顯被擦拭過的痕跡，他拿出手電筒檢查對方生命體徵。單側瞳孔散大，對光反應微弱。</p>
<p>「她剛剛是清醒的嗎？」<br/>「原本還能保持清醒的，剛剛醫生你們趕到之後就突然昏過去了。」</p>
<p>除了外傷，還有硬腦膜下出血的可能，糟糕，非常糟糕。得趕快送到醫院動手術才行。灼抬起頭，拿取急救箱內所剩無幾的紗布，順勢觀察周遭的狀況，多數人看起來都是受輕微的傷害而已，應該不會用到太多醫療用品，他可以把東西都賭在這個人身上——目光所及之處頓時捕捉到俄羅斯士兵站在人群之外，他出聲喊他，告訴對方他本人必須得跟著這位倒下的士兵回去地面上才行；炯走了過來釐清狀況，尚能活蹦亂跳的傷員佔絕大部分使他緊張的情緒緩解了不少，醫生急迫的呼喚吸引他的注意力，他推開人群擠進中間，提問在循向眾人的焦點望去瞬間吞回嘴裡，更準確地來說他直接閉上了嘴，瞳孔縮大愣盯著眼前的人。躺在地上的顯然是一名女性，醫生的止血起了作用，他發現混擬土顏色不再繼續向外擴大染深，可依稀還能看見鮮紅的液體慢慢溢出額緣，緩慢詭異流淌在平坦的眉間，醫生慢條斯理地擦拭那些細細溢出的血液，嘴裡說著什麼，他其實聽不太清楚，在噩夢裡的景象不斷重疊現實，他不斷在她的臉上看見她的臉，明明是不可能的事因為他有救到——</p>
<p>「⋯⋯伊格納多夫！你有在聽我說話嗎？炯・米哈伊爾・伊格納多夫！」</p>
<p>醫生的呼喚將他拉回現實，混亂的目光對到那雙冷靜沈著的琥珀色瞳孔，他急促吸氣、吐氣，嘗試以平靜的語氣開口道：「抱歉、醫生，我剛剛沒聽清楚。」<br/>灼幾乎是轉瞬就察覺到炯的不對勁，他皺起眉，把士兵的異狀記了下來而後放到待處理的地方，現在必須先處理眼前的情況。<br/>「你告訴我你會不會簡單的包紮？」<br/>「我會。」<br/>「很好，那你現在幫我一個忙。幫在你右手邊的這四個人做傷口處理，盡量快點。我們的傷患不允許我們拖太久時間。」</p>
<p>「我了解了。」炯頷首，將遞過去的急救箱接下，馬上做起了處置。</p>
<p>灼不時觀察躺在他膝上的士兵的身體狀況，還擁有微弱的呼吸。</p>
<p>他們還有時間。</p>
<p>他眺望正在拔除鋼筋的唐之杜，對方神色緊張，從她口袋中摸出了打火機，她注意到他的視線，邊接過探查多隆攜帶的急救器具，用打火機燃燒其前端，然後看準時機抿在被鋼筋貫穿的傷口上，鬆了一口氣才回答：</p>
<p>「我這邊差不多了——傷患意識清醒。」<br/>「了解。」<br/>「我這裡也好了。」另一名醫生答道。</p>
<p>那麼，只剩下需要處理的人。<br/>他的注意回到俄羅斯士兵身上，炯的速度比他想像中還快（又或許只是因為他是戰場上的做法，只爭取性命延續，不追求包紮成效），轉眼間來到了最後一位受傷的警察，他剪開對方的褲管，小心翼翼扒開黏附在傷口上的布料，沒有多餘的紗布，做了簡單的消毒後綁上止血帶。</p>
<p>「⋯⋯我也好了。」他喘了一口氣，闔上了急救箱。</p>
<p>灼將士兵輕輕放在輕傷的夥伴背上，他吞了吞口水，對炯說：「我們快點把他們搬回去吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>重新開啟了地圖以及所有人的定位點，士兵恢復他清冷嚴肅的聲調。</p>
<p>「這裡是第三小組，帶著撤退到車站月台附近的Ｅ點人員返回地面。」</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作戰班最後在傍晚五點三十分逮捕犯人，混亂就此告一段落。</p>
<p><br/>焦灼的現場漸漸平復，派出了搜查用多隆跟後勤人員進行現場勘查與回復，炯報告完組別行動，留在現場協助善後，返回建立在郊區的分區辦公大樓處理完交接，時間早已來到晚上九點。<br/>他還拿著某個醫生的行李，對方住宿的地點似乎從軍營變成了醫院。<br/>搭乘計程車到達區醫院門口，落座住宅區內，夜深人靜，醫院的窗戶透出昏黃燈光，即使現場緩著，影響仍餘波盪漾。<br/>他穿過醫院大廳，一些待觀察的病人或是傷者躺在醫院角落擔架上，與前來視探的家屬有一搭沒一搭的聊著，氣氛不算太凝重。靜悄悄的，沒有人要破壞空氣中的寧靜祥和。<br/>炯往櫃檯張望，裡面只有一台多隆正在運作，他斟酌了一下，轉身繼續往醫院內部走去。<br/>進入自動門後的急診區，意料之中的吵雜。</p>
<p><br/>小孩子的哭鬧聲、病患的哀嚎、醫生與護士來來去去的問診與交談，臨時觀察區仍有幾名身著軍服者在布簾間晃動，負責巡邏的警察開著通訊在櫃檯一隅低聲談話，放眼望去他要找的人似乎不在這裡，貌似也沒有人要理他。<br/>然後他看見一名綁著馬尾的女性走向櫃檯，對著投影螢幕叫出投影鍵盤敲打著什麼，髮型雖然改變了，但他對側臉有印象。<br/>「⋯⋯霜月主任。」炯向對方行禮，霜月美佳在他喊她的瞬間從螢幕上移開，快速且短暫的確認來者身份，又移回視線。<br/>「伊格納多夫下士。」她敲擊鍵盤的動作沒停下，話語俐落，「你是公事、私事？」<br/>「我想是公事。」炯微抬身側的大包行李，語氣無奈說著：「這是慎導醫生的行李。」<br/>「慎導？啊——我忘記跟上面協調了，抱歉。謝謝你拿來。」棕髮帶了點橘的身影從白大褂的口袋撈了撈，丟給他一包雷根糖。<br/>「這是？」<br/>「給慎導醫生的謝禮，幫我轉交給他，我現在無法離開。」霜月狡黠地笑了笑，找到病人的資料離開櫃檯前不忘告訴他醫生所在之處，「他在十樓的宿舍，應該在實習生的房間。」<br/>「我知道了，謝謝妳。」<br/>「辛苦了。」<br/>然後那抹俐落身影又陷入重重白影之中。</p>
<p>實習生的房間。他反覆咀嚼霜月的說法，是會標示實習生專用呢？還是說跟實習生借了房間到底是哪間她也不知道呢。<br/>他抵達宿舍區，左邊通道標示醫生的姓名，右邊通道則是一般的房間，並沒有標注這房間隸屬於誰。可他最後仍在左邊通道的尾端發現了標示著「實習醫，六合塚彌生。」的名牌。<br/>門縫透著一絲光亮，他伸手敲門。<br/>「慎導醫生？你在裡面嗎？」<br/>門扉在幾秒後被打開，恐怕只留了桌上的燈源作為房內唯一的照明，燈光昏暗，與走廊的白熾燈光相互交錯，格外映襯出對方的倦容，可雙目仍炯炯有神地迎接他的到來。<br/>「啊，是你。怎麼了嗎？」灼問道，很快地在下秒發現了自己的行李正被拿在炯手中，疲憊的神色頓時鬆動，如釋重負般地笑了。<br/>「我的行李！終於來了！真是太感謝你了士兵，不然我還在苦惱今天晚上到底該如何就寢，你說睡別人房間就算了全身汗臭躺上去更是要不得⋯⋯要進來嗎？」興許是行李一事困擾他許久，拿回自己行李的當下灼情不自禁批哩啪啦說了一大堆，少了幾分距離感。<br/>意識到自己太開心，炯卻一副欲言又止的模樣讓他趕緊轉了個彎，側過身邀請對方入內，「房間另外一邊的床是空著的，坐在隔板上應該也不成問題。」<br/>「不用了。」炯擺手。他略顯侷促，眼神飄移，試探性地提問：「後來那個頭部負傷的士兵狀況怎樣？」<br/>「緊急動了手術，移除了血塊。應該是不會有什麼大礙吧。」<br/>炯明顯地鬆了口氣，像是心中大石終於放下般地露出安心的微笑。灼將表情變化看在眼裡，他不動聲色地換了個姿勢，輕鬆地倚在門邊，「今天遇到的人裡面有你的舊識嗎？」<br/>「我想是沒有。」意外地，炯坦率回答道，「只是這次的救援行動有點像回到以前。」言及至此他臉上添了幾分懷念，「稍微忍不住去關心同伴。」<br/>他話鋒一轉，「不過醫生你很厲害啊，是精神科醫師對吧？可是你在現場很冷靜，有點像軍醫。」<br/>灼原本想順勢繼續詢問士兵的過往，無意的話語銳利地劃傷了平穩的表象，彷彿內心被窺探，他沒料到在這種情況下會觸及到自己一時之間難以啟齒的話題，他琢磨著，下意識地重複說道：「我像軍醫？」<br/>「是、是啊。」看出對方似乎不太樂意的樣子，炯急忙改口：「如果你不喜歡被拿來跟軍隊比較的話就當我沒⋯⋯」<br/>「不，沒什麼。」灼將包包放在地上，神色與平時無異，他拿上錢包，跨出了寢室。<br/>「我肚子餓了。」他說，回頭看向房門前的士兵，「要吃宵夜嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他們去醫院內的二十四小時便利商店買了泡麵、零食與餅乾，選在院區內的中庭一角坐了下來，灼小心翼翼將杯麵放在自己身旁，隔著汽水與洋芋片，炯也端著泡麵坐下。<br/>「你也還沒吃？」<br/>「還沒，只有吃乾糧來填肚子而已，你的行李也是在我換完班之後就馬上送來了。」<br/>「真是辛苦你了⋯⋯我是有吃啦。不過也是泡麵。」<br/>炯的大拇指緊緊壓住杯蓋，透過指腹感受著滾燙的熱氣消散在空氣裡，思索著他跟灼一連串的互動，他隱約覺得自己好像說錯了什麼，可對方一臉不以為然。他望著紙碗與杯蓋之間微微縫隙，說道：「醫生也忙到很晚嗎？」<br/>這個嘛——灼發現他無法給出一個確切的答案，於是話語頓時失去了下文飄蕩在緊接而來的沈默裡，灼鮮少地在他人面前陷入不知所措的情緒裡，發出冗長的思考聲，還不忘計算泡麵的時間。長椅另一端的準日本人沒有要替他接下的意思，作為提問者這位俄羅斯籍移民倒是貫徹始終，他僅僅是等待他。<br/>精神科醫師撕開了杯蓋，吹了吹熱氣騰騰的湯面，兢兢業業喝了一口，麵似乎還要再等一下。<br/>他最後僅能如此回答：「嗯，忙到很晚。」<br/>灼聽見對方應了一聲，吸吮聲傳進他耳中。他們心照不宣避談今天下午在地下鐵發生的事，無論是他還是他似乎都有與之關聯的過往不願被提起，可與其說是不願被提起，灼想，不如說他覺得他沒有必要談論那段過往。<br/>那是他作為醫者的不光輝且不自量力的教訓，他時常銘記在心。<br/>「⋯⋯我只是在想，」從沈思中回過神，他覺得最不想談論過去的對象居然先破壞他們潛意識裡營造的平衡，他撇過頭，對方凝視著遠方，「要是你也是軍隊的一員就好了。」<br/>包含著卑微的祈求與微小的期待，炯・米哈伊爾・伊格納多夫如此說道。<br/>祈求和期望的對象是誰不需多言，莫大的祈願突如其來加附在他身上使得灼只能呆愣看著炯的側臉，他應該問為什麼，可是他說不出口。<br/>「我知道這是不可能的。但是，我還是覺得要是你在就好了，醫生。」<br/> 對方哀傷的眼神，嘴角掛著苦澀的弧度，灼驀地合上他的目光，他明白自己說了任性又不切實際的話。<br/>面對這樣的他，灼一時半刻無法組織言語，一句話後面涵蓋的情感過於龐大，大到他無法再以「精神科的慎導醫生」的身份回應他的願望，他必須得把最真實的自己帶到他面前。<br/>「⋯⋯恐怕你有些誤會了，士兵。」半响，灼開口。<br/>這次反倒是黑髮蒼瞳的準日本人感到意外，他不解地歪頭，明明在他眼中慎導灼這名醫生有著他所敬佩的特質，也許醫術不是最好的，可即便如此，炯仍會想，倘若當時軍中能有這種人存在就好了。<br/>「你好像誤會我⋯⋯」<br/>「不，我是說你似乎對我有過於美好的期待。」灼強而有力打斷他的說詞，手裡的泡麵還沒有動過，醫生貌似在思考如何說明他的否定，悠長緩慢的語調與先前的強硬截然相反，灼反問他一個問題。<br/>「你記得三年前的列車衝突事件嗎？」<br/>炯聞言皺起眉頭，醫生的提問讓他想起了不算太好的記憶，那時他還隸屬前線部隊。<br/>「記得。」<br/>「三年前我在被擦撞的那台車上。」醫生淡淡說道，炯驚訝地瞪大雙目，「你在那邊？」<br/>「你也在？那話就好說了。」灼挑眉，沒有意外的表情，終於吃了第一口可能早就泡爛的泡麵。</p>
<p>他嘖了一聲，麵有點軟掉了。</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>那時候慎導灼還不是精神科醫師。他只是跟在爸爸身邊從小到大耳濡目染，並因為自己天生容易與他人共感、產生連結的因素（他的父親慎導篤志如是說，直到國高中時他才有所體會。）所以學習了一些技巧技術，自然有作為精神科醫師的資質。隨著歲月流逝，年齡增長，灼發現自己也不一定得跟自己的父親一樣走上相同的路，職業適性判定也剛剛好是不同於精神科的外科醫師，又因為他不想待在大城市的急診所以選擇了偏遠地區、又或著是邊疆地帶上的軍醫院。</p>
<p><br/>比起安逸的生活，他更偏好具有挑戰性的每一天。</p>
<p><br/>從起初拘謹的問診問不出個所以然還要被軍人冷眼相待，到自然而然跟他們有說有笑的談論軍中生活小至個人家庭、從緊急處理大批傷患在一旁打下手被醫院裡的前輩嫌棄動作太慢，到後來警報響起，因應軍隊行動醫院採取相對應的措施時，他成了第一個跑出急診區迎接傷者的醫療人員。<br/>跟訓練用多隆對打一不小心受傷的、喝醉酒跟人起衝突進急診室的、被炸彈波及斷了腿的、被子彈擊中失去意識的⋯⋯軍中男女皆有，他們惹出的麻煩早已見怪不怪。</p>
<p><br/>慎導灼很快就適應了軍醫院的生活。無論是自願入伍抑或是徵招入伍的士兵都有股傲性，他們不太輕易信任軍隊以外的人事物，理由各式各樣，比例上來說最大宗、最難相信他人的前線士兵基本上還是因為在戰爭時看透了人間險惡，「就連普通人都變得難以接近。」曾經有名士兵因為在診所拿藥時被吵架的日本人跟入國者波及，傷到了肩膀這麼對他說，灼當時感到茫然，打破砂鍋問到底才了解對方意指人肉炸彈。</p>
<p><br/>灼面露訝異，士兵以為眼前年輕的醫師被他嚇得臉色發白，反而沒好氣地安慰坐在診間的他，「日本以外的領土這種事情多得是。看得多也就麻木了⋯⋯或許只有我吧。」他清了清喉嚨，抬起下巴，「不說這個了。醫生，我最近嘴破特別嚴重，你能幫我看看到底是出了什麼問題嗎？」<br/>灼覺得有些好笑，邊打開手電筒照進對方口腔，仔細查看整個口腔黏膜的狀況。<br/>「你之前不是因為咬到嘴巴喉嚨又破了才跑來擦藥的嗎，怎麼又因為這個跑來醫院？」<br/>我也不支道啊。士兵含糊答道，最近都沒有咬到，放假時也有注意自己的飲食，可是不知道為什麼就總是會有新的傷口，好了一個又出現一個。<br/>「⋯⋯你有失眠的情況嗎？」<br/>「失眠？還好，偶爾而已。」通常訓練告一段落的那幾天會而已。士兵補充。<br/>「嗯⋯除了嘴巴破就沒了嗎？那你有可能壓力太大，自律神經失調。」<br/>聽診器的心跳，呼吸也正常，據本人所說只有嘴巴破洞的問題，其他看不出任何異常。<br/>士兵貌似很疑惑，灼正思考著該如何叮嚀對方，忽然靈光一閃。<br/>「就別想那麼多，放假的時候出去走走，也不要去想對方是不是軍人，就普通的跟別人交際，然後作息飲食正常就好了。」<br/>「⋯⋯醫生，我不會因為被兩個普通人傷到肩膀就放棄跟一般百姓溝通。」<br/>「不是那個問題，你知道在這種情況下也有可能是細菌感染，不是我懷疑軍中的整潔，而是長期待在固定的環境下很容易形成複雜的關係鏈，每個人身上有一點小問題，匯集成一個大問題後發生在每個人身上結果都不同。」<br/>所以！他拍掌，笑著看向依舊困擾的病患。<br/>「偶爾改變一下攝取的食物種類跟多曬曬太陽也是好事呢。」<br/>灼覺得他胡言亂語哄病人的能力又進步了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>當時他就趁著兩人放假的日子邀約對方一同前往東京市中心，撇開與普通人交流這個問題，與其在邊境地區等待物流宅配貨物，還不如親自前往藥局購買成藥。<br/>興許嘴巴破嚴重影響到對方的生活，吃飯無法好好吃，說話會大舌頭增加溝通困難（很不幸地在他看完診沒幾天被派去臨時的難民區進行巡邏、盤查、問話）最後士兵被他說服跟著他去東京晃晃，一板一眼的軍人則堅持只去藥局就好。<br/>他們坐上了中間只停一站的快速列車。</p>
<p><br/>縱使現在的慎導灼依然年輕，可是灼不免思考，回首兩三年前的他說是太安逸了也說不定——軍人所經歷所受的傷或許比起大城市複雜又難以根治，某種程度上有一定的單純性，他們之間不會像大城市裡有醫患糾紛、有同事間的勾心鬥角、救治有錢人與貧窮人的利益衝突，他們只會有救與不救、生與死的關係，其餘的閒話家常才排在其後，在充斥軍人的環境裡獲得一席之地，逐漸獲得他們的信賴可謂好事，灼真心與每個病患建立良好關係，甚至有些人跟他成了私人領域上的好友。</p>
<p><br/>軌道與車身間時不時發出激烈的磨擦聲，有人表示或許是需要保養了，也有人說可能是本來就會這樣，灼沒太在意，繼續讀東京各地區的新聞，畢竟從醫院偶爾返家時也會聽到類似的聲響，今天不過是稍微大聲了點。</p>
<p><br/>他透過窗戶向外望去，遠方的高樓大廈上方烏雲密佈，而他們駛過的陸地上空雲層厚重，彷彿也快下雨似的。<br/>「你有帶傘嗎？士兵。」<br/>「我沒有欸。」他說著也湊近窗邊，眺望天空。「看起來東京要下雨了，希望我們還有時間能買把傘。」<br/>「待會通過隧道後就會進入工業區，應該來得及吧。」灼說。<br/>列車在駛進接近工業區時有了異變。<br/>通過地下隧道後展現在眼前的是左右劃分為兩區的工業地段，左邊主要是貨櫃集散區域，而右邊工廠林立，出產著讓東京這座繁華美麗的城市維持其亮麗的投影相關器材與機械。<br/>搭乘數次的列車惟獨這次與平時不同，進入緩衝地段理應減緩車速，然而速度維持不變，持續向著目的地奔馳前進。<br/>高高矮矮五顏六色疊成堆的貨櫃與鐵鏽色的排煙管飛速化為殘影交互倒映在窗中，甚至連有名的廣告看板都來不及窺見就消失在列車後方，灼注意到其異常。<br/>「⋯⋯奇怪，應該進入了緩衝地段才對呀？」<br/>如同印證他的自言自語，下一秒強烈的作用力令車內所有人失去了平衡與重力身體急速倒向左右兩旁的乘客，坐在右側座位的人有些人被甩到走道上，頓時尖叫聲四起，灼死命抓著位置前方的椅背才穩住了身體，驚魂之餘他抬頭查看身邊人的狀況，同行的士兵幸好還坐在位置上，只是跟他同樣臉色失去了血色。<br/>「這邊是一個彎形軌道，所以才會這樣⋯⋯我記得接下來應該沒有了才對。」<br/>「⋯⋯希望如此。我很納悶的是，車上的警報與安全裝置怎麼沒有啟動？」</p>
<p><br/>灼經他提醒才反應過來事情嚴重性，基本上自動駕駛的大眾交通工具不可能沒有任何安全措施，但也不可能偵測到異常後完全不啟動——而且，在中途停靠站的時候有車掌上車不是這輛列車的慣例嗎？<br/>乘客的驚叫、高度的緊張、異常的事態令他無法完全沈浸在思考中，待他想通，想到問題的癥結點，隨之而來衝擊耳膜的是人工發出的警示聲以及列車緊急煞車聲，還有巨大的撞擊聲。</p>
<p>世界陷入了安靜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灼再次睜開眼時只覺天旋地轉，頭腦昏脹，腦子裡嗡嗡聲遲遲無法消散，耳鳴嗎，不是。他就是覺得頭很昏很沉，沒辦法正常思考，他甚至不知道自己現在在哪裡。他試圖移動身軀，然而身體使不上力，手腳不受控制，彷彿每往前爬出一步就會體力不支倒在軌道上——軌道上？<br/>努力撐開眼，瞳孔微顫，空手朝著地面扒去，水泥、磁磚的觸感，破碎的磁磚邊角銳利地令他縮回了手，他透過模糊的視線嘗試辨認手上有無傷痕，沒有看見血，那應該是沒問題，那到底是哪裡受傷了？<br/>頭嗎。他想，順手往後腦勺一摸，果然摸到溫熱又濕潤的液體，但是出血量不大，輕微腦震盪嗎。灼一時也摸不清自己的狀況，但至少，至少知道自己受了傷，必須得盡量避免劇烈活動，以免造成更多的血量流失。他似乎完全爬離了崩壞的列車本體，匍匐前進一陣子後他意識到自己的雙腳完全沒事，為此鬆了口氣。</p>
<p>先確保了自己的性命安全，人們才有餘力去關心周遭的人事物，也因此沒有餘裕的人通常不會救助其他人，畢竟自身難保——此時的他總算真正了解到何謂冷血，那就是有餘力卻放棄了還有機會的人們；他不會說軍人冷血，那是無可奈何，但他不會讓自己被貼上冷血、利己的標籤，他還能夠去拯救其他人。<br/>灼覺得自己的聲音被囚錮在喉嚨裡，沙啞無力的呻吟徘徊在死寂的黑暗中，如此微弱的呼喊該怎麼尋找他的同伴？<br/>他不斷呼喊士兵的名字，希望對方能給予他回應，並隨著時間流逝——雖然這麼講不完全正確，但他覺得他逐漸恢復了力氣還有更多思考的餘裕。</p>
<p>剎那間。<br/>「慎導、醫生。」</p>
<p>他得到了回應。<br/>在放眼望去殘破狼狽淒慘的列車車廂與裂開的月台地板之間，氣若游絲的聲音持續迴盪著，灼四處張望，努力去探查車廂內是否有人存活的跡象，最後在一塊破裂的車廂門下發現了士兵的身影。他的右半身被壓住，動彈不得。<br/>他彎下身探測他的脈搏，爾後迅速觀察有無致命傷，貌似只有被壓住的右半邊不得而知，只好將他自身的皮帶取下，綁在尚在淌血的左小腿。<br/>「你沒事嗎，醫生。」<br/>「我也受傷了，但是沒辦法——你會覺得呼吸困難嗎？」<br/>有一點點，他說。<br/>「你現在要盡量控制你的呼吸，不可以太急促地吸氣吐氣，慢慢來就好。」</p>
<p><br/>這樣的話，或許我們能等到救援，灼站起身，忽地暈眩，逼不得已只好坐了下來。兩個人細微的呼吸聲彼此起伏，他突然間就失去了動力，一路找尋下來跟他們同節車廂的生還者幾乎沒有，不知道被拋去了哪裡，也不知道列車到底是從哪邊開始正式偏離軌道撞進月台，倘若如此，那麼警方很快就會出動了吧。而又或許，早在工業區的時候就有人發現了不對勁也說不定，他們生存的機會又能增加了。</p>
<p><br/>頭疼猛烈迸發，方才被他壓制住的疼痛一鼓作氣湧上，干擾他的思緒與精神。他一語不發敲了敲前額，希望以此減輕疼痛，卻徒勞無功。<br/>灼亮出手腕型的終端，投影孤單地投射秒針一格一格緩緩前進的小型時鐘，時間具體過了多久也是一片茫然，他從未感到如此無助，對外界、對發生在自己身上的事一無所知，列車的自動駕駛出了問題，脫軌，死傷慘重，他跟士兵都在流血，他只知道這些。<br/>救援、什麼時候要來呢⋯⋯？為了不被士兵察覺到異狀灼低語呢喃，沒想到有一天自己也能成為被救的一方啊，他在如浪潮襲來般的刺痛裡閃過許多畫面，甚至還看見了身穿軍服的人們出現在他面前，他還看到幻覺了？他想，可是出現在腦海中的，屬於軍人的眼睛擁有沉靜剔透的湛藍，那雙瞳孔猶如麻醉，能夠舒緩他針刺般的疼痛。<br/>很漂亮的眼睛，他在失去意識前如此思考。</p>
<p><br/>就跟眼前這個人一樣。省略被救起的部分，灼喝下最後一口湯，滿足地拍了拍自己的肚子，「在醫院住了一段時間後，健康出院了。那名士兵早就離開了醫院，去了哪裡我也不清楚。有人說他退伍了，有人說他被派去別的部隊，眾說紛紜。但是我想，嘛、至少活下來了，是吧。」<br/>醫生的言語忽地停頓，轉過頭來面向他。<br/>「你有參與救援吧？那多多少少也會知道那些人的事情。」</p>
<p><br/>以為自己只是負責聽故事的炯愣住，自己作為當事人出現在對方的過去都沒如此震驚，他不知所措呃了一聲，偏過頭思考著往事的細節，順著灼的遭遇繼續說了下去。<br/>「後來那位下士的雙腿截肢裝上義肢，右手勉強保住。有被勸說要四肢義體化，卻拒絕了。再後來⋯⋯」<br/>「憂鬱症去世了。」灼直接了當地回答。</p>
<p><br/>聽到消息的時候，他才剛聽說那名士兵升官，現在在訓練場擔任教官。<br/>突如其來的死。驟然結束的生命。<br/>他捫心自問，為什麼？死人不會給予任何回應。</p>
<p><br/>他對著遺照行禮。</p>
<p><br/>列車衝突的事件風波持續了數個月，大眾悼念犧牲者的同時同情倖存者，並對他們說能夠活下來是多麽地幸運，語氣間儼然完全地理解他們的痛苦與不安，彷彿他們也在那台列車上，露出哀憐的表情說，我懂你。<br/>突然有一天，灼意識到自己再也無法心平氣和地應付那些虛偽的感同身受，充其量只是人們為了證明自己擁有替他人著想的心，而盡可能地在言語上偽裝虛假的憐憫罷了。那一瞬間他理解了自殺的士兵的想法。<br/>那些人完全不知道他有長達半年的時間沒搭過新式地下鐵，也沒搭過公車，全靠計程車上下班，也因此那半年的交通費高得嚇人。<br/>灼淡然訴說著他的故事。</p>
<p><br/>過去的慎導醫生說，因為是他的病人，他無法理解他的死亡。<br/>慎導灼說，他很容易與他人共感，可以很輕易地熟悉了解一個人的情緒，一個人的想法，可是有人在他沒來得及了解他的時候抱著難以想像的悲傷離開了這個世界。<br/>他不想再看到有誰永遠的被戰場、被過去囚禁住。<br/>所以他說，在來得及之前，多救一點人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是個極為平常的午後。</p>
<p><br/>他們加入了所謂國際聯合部隊，也就是日本以及為數不多仍殘存的國家主體共同組織的大型軍隊，遊走在世界各地展開救援、進行事軍事活動。（主要是維護日本國土周邊安全）<br/>他走過空無一人的訓練場準備進入行政大樓，熟悉的身影輕快地驀然出現在他眼前，清脆的嗓音伴隨著雀躍呼喊他的名字。<br/>「米哈⋯⋯啊不是，炯！」<br/>經過樓梯轉角處的舞子朝他奔跑過來，他眼睜睜看著舞子面帶微笑，雙手藏在背後並竄出手拿著一個不明物體砸向他——他下意識地用手擋住臉。</p>
<p><br/>「你幹嘛啊，這不是蛋糕啦。」<br/>青年站穩了差點失去平衡的身體，定晴一看，原來是餅。他鬆了一口氣。<br/>他以為前天過完的節日她現在還要補上沒參加到的份。<br/>「妳這個餅哪裡來的？」<br/>「我剛剛去交假單時行政處的人送我的。」<br/>「⋯⋯。」他無言以對。</p>
<p>舞子總是很常收到來自他人的禮物，國高中的時候也是如此，總是會收到很多義理巧克力。<br/>他知道舞子很漂亮，會吸引很多人，但是每次到最後都是他幫忙吃掉多餘的巧克力——不只幾個，每年都是一大包巧克力。<br/>直到現在還是沒有解開舞子受人歡迎的謎題。不過慶幸的是，至少她還沒有因為巧克力、一些派或是餅、禮物就跟人家走了。<br/>真的是慶幸，這麼討好她的話那他倒是打算待會去交假單時順便問問看是哪個人送給舞子一塊餅。</p>
<p><br/>「你正要去交假單嗎？」她問。<br/>「嗯，諾維科夫的心情如何？」撇開行政處不知死活的路人甲，他悄悄湊近她問道，他可不希望待會遞假單過去時被行政單位的同胞用冰冷的眼神殺死。<br/>「今天還好，最近比較少人請假，所以我們的假單應該很快就會下來。」她同樣以輕聲細語地在他耳邊說，「反正上次請假應該是⋯⋯半年前的事了吧，我們一直都表現優良，他沒道理不准假。」<br/>「妳說得對。」挺直腰桿，重新看向她，白皙的臉龐似乎有些發紅，從臉部開始，一路到脖子都有零星的塊狀紅斑。<br/>他抓住她的肩膀，伸手翻開制服的領子，語氣有些緊張，「舞子，妳不會癢嗎？」<br/>「⋯⋯我有去看醫生了啦，尋麻疹而已。」她略顯無奈，「真是的，你是我爸嗎？」<br/>「有去看醫生就好。」撫平她的衣領，他緩下暫時緊繃肩膀，安心地整頓好舞子的制服。<br/>她瞥向他，尋麻疹又不是什麼大事，你真的很愛擔心耶。她說。<br/>聽見她又說他愛碎碎唸，他伸手作勢要彈她的額頭。「⋯⋯妳快點把派拿去收好吧。」<br/>喔。她應了一聲，那待會見——<br/>終端不約而同發出了聲響，小隊長的聲音聽起來刻不容緩，緊急召集所有人到中庭集合。<br/>他叫她別管那塊餅了，直接放在宿舍大廳就好，可舞子堅持要放回她房間，因此他們先後集合到門口，也因此這次的任務他們一個進入先鋒部隊，一個留在支援部隊。<br/>炯眺望著舞子跟自己分別往不同方向奔馳，他就像是在看電影一樣，觀看屬於他們的過去。他不知道是不是因為聽醫生說了那些話、不知道是不是自己過度懇求祈望無法改變的過去，所以他夢到了這一切。<br/>如果是的話，拜託請停下吧，拜託停在這裡就好——</p>
<p>炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫從未如此期盼自己清醒過來。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>舞子跟他是青梅竹馬。<br/>舞子的爸爸很早就喪命於戰場上，而他的家人沒躲過空襲，只留下他跟哥哥相依為命。<br/>他們在逃難前往日本的時候相識，而之後所有人的人生都交織在了一起，他的哥哥——輝・瓦西里・伊格納多夫（當時還沒有和名）重新回到軍隊之後他成了軍眷，經過輝的介紹舞子媽媽順利在軍中擔任後勤相關部門裡待了下來，舞子也成了軍眷。<br/>兩人年齡相仿，很快地他們玩在了一起，大人不在家時就一起出去探險、一起讀書、一起學習日語，如果碰上了麻煩就跟彼此傾訴煩惱，再一起想辦法。<br/>他們既是兄妹又是姐弟。<br/>歲月流逝，經過了多重的困難他們得以進入日本，並擁有新的名字，開啟新的人生，可他們沒有因此失去聯繫，而是維持形同親人般的親密，畢竟同為入國者，他們最初受到的阻礙或是歧視不會相差太多。相互鼓勵、相互支持。<br/>再後來，他們的親人因意外喪生後，他們都成了無家可歸的人。<br/>於是只能惺惺相惜。</p>
<p>經過地上的坑坑洞洞，坎坷的路段使得車身顛簸搖搖晃晃，難以平穩入睡。即使如此撤退之後總是有些時間得以假寐，車上承載著三十名士兵，所有人都不去干擾彼此而選擇沉浸於短暫可貴的休息時間。<br/>通訊裝置乍然發出細微雜音，彷彿像是要宣佈重大事項，小隊長清了清喉嚨，全員注意。<br/>他們馬上醒了過來，稍微放鬆的身體再度轉上發條，朦朧的思考隱約變得清晰，從小隊長口中迸出的話語直接打醒了眾人。<br/>軍營附近的難民區遭到攻擊，另外，敵方發動了空襲，全員抵達現場後加入搜救行列，命危者就地處決。<br/>殘忍、無可奈何，軍隊的命令一向如此。<br/>他不曾反抗過命令。甚至也會聽從軍醫的決定。<br/>炯甚至覺得自己不會有違令的那一天。</p>
<p>加入搜救行列約二十分鐘後，他一直在尋找遭水泥、瓦礫、土石活埋的倖存者，難民也好夥伴也好，無一倖免於空爆。<br/>忍著悲傷扯下了對方的軍牌收進胸前的口袋，沒有屍體至少要帶著軍牌回去，那終究是對方活在這世界上最後的證明。<br/>炯嘆了口氣，深呼吸，吐氣，爆炸後的現場空氣中散發著淡淡火藥味、燒焦味，冷冽的寒風刮過，那些屬於戰爭的味道又消散了。<br/>只會越來越淡，就好像沒有存在過。他想。<br/>一起行動的軍醫又湊向了角落的瓦磚堆對他喊幫忙，他們快速移開足以壓迫底下的生存空間的所有建築物的殘片，對方的手掌露了出來，於是加快了速度。<br/>炯看到了他這輩子死都不想再看見第二次的景象。<br/>軍醫把人挖了出來放到平坦的地面上，藉著制服及軍牌他立刻認出失去意識的同伴，避開鮮血流淌過的左側，他的指尖擱至右側脖子上，確認著她的生命跡象：「是斯特隆斯卡婭。」<br/>生命跡象微弱，失血過多，腦部受了相當嚴重的傷，說不定還有骨折，必須趕快送回軍醫——軍醫閉上了嘴，沉默著，從懷中取出外型相當古老的仿左輪手槍。<br/>炯站在一旁，一動也不動，腦袋剎那間停止了思考，所有聲音都屏蔽，整個世界陷入了死寂，他不是很能理解舞子為什麼會出現在這，直到他看見對方拿出了手槍，寂靜的世界裡猛然出現了上膛聲。他指尖泛白地箝制住了軍醫持槍的手腕，難以置信地開口。<br/>「你要幹什麼？」<br/>「⋯⋯她很難活下來。」<br/>「你說什麼莫名其妙的話、你不是醫生嗎？！」<br/>這人在胡說八道什麼。<br/>軍醫的存在不就是要拯救他們這些上戰場赴死的人嗎？軍醫的職責不是避免每個生命的逝去嗎？眼前的人所說的話語在炯耳裡聽起來荒謬至極，哪有醫生不救人而是殺人的？<br/>「就算我救了——就算我救了，她能活下來嗎？」軍醫大聲地反駁他，長年經過專業訓練的人從急救箱拿出了一捲捲厚厚的紗布跟繃帶，手明顯地打顫。<br/>「軍醫院裡現在容不下重大傷患，所以上面才要我們就地處決。」<br/>炯瞪大了雙眼，仍不敢相信他會輕易拋棄仍有一線生機的同伴。<br/>他激動地奪過槍，對準了面有難色的軍醫。<br/>他不管他想不想救，他非救不可。<br/>他急促的換氣，止不住聲音的顫抖，難掩內心的恐懼及焦躁，央求跪在舞子身旁的人：「違反命令也無所謂，我拜託你救救她。」<br/>他的爸媽死了。哥哥也死了。<br/>大家都拋下他了。<br/>好不容易、好不容易有人陪著他了——這次他又要變成一個人了嗎？<br/>他不要。<br/>軍醫沒有任何動作，炯忍無可忍朝天空開了一槍。</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>他隨著槍聲醒了過來。星星高掛在夜空，月光柔和撒落在他的窗前，扣下扳機的感覺仍猶存在記憶裡。<br/>是夢。又做了那個反覆出現的夢。炯的雙手覆上臉，抹去滲出的冷汗。<br/>他的腦海還留存著幾個小時前與醫生交談的對話，醫生在跟他道別之前向他傳達了一些重要的內容。<br/>「⋯⋯我不知道你冀望什麼，士兵。」灼不知不覺間拿著吃完的杯麵，另一手拿著未開封的洋芋片站到了路燈下，背對著他。<br/>「如同你看到的，我是名精神科醫師，只是比起其他人更有經驗罷了。」<br/>「我以後也會是精神科醫師。」<br/>炯默然頷首，偷偷觀察灼的言行舉止，對方貌似就只是當成一件往事在進行闡述，他看不到隔著鏡片底下到底潛藏著什麼，可是他敢篤定，醫生因為此事改變了許多，那麼醫生拋棄了外科，去精神科是逃避現實的一種方式嗎？<br/>他不禁產生了疑惑，卻發現他沒有那個立場去質詢別人。<br/>論逃避應該還是他略勝一籌。<br/>「我不適合當軍醫，炯。」<br/>那好像是他第一次稱呼他的和名。<br/>他說，戰場上太過殘酷無情，一個不小心摔了怎麼樣都拼不回自己。戰場的殘酷，生命的殘酷，炯了解。<br/>所以他知道，在戰場上找不回那些早已逝去的事物。<br/>他也找不到了。<br/>「那改天見囉，士兵。」</p>
<p><br/>他還能找到嗎？目送對方離去，炯注視著灼的背影消失在視線範圍內。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們一齊回到了東京，一齊回到了住處。然後隔天一齊被邀請到了舞子家中。<br/>他們的房東似乎很提心吊膽，害怕他們會有性命危險，害怕他們會跟犯人起正面衝突。</p><p><br/>「不，我說了一切都很順利。而且並沒有跟犯人起直接衝突。」<br/>將蛤蠣濃湯端上桌的俄羅斯士兵耐住性子跟他的青梅竹馬說明事情經過，每天收看新聞的舞子總是聯絡不上他們兩個，擔心也是正常的，反覆追問也是為了確定炯說的是實話並非撒謊，她直勾勾盯著他，眨眼間轉向了正享用美味佳餚的灼。<br/>「小灼，炯說的是真的嗎？」<br/>「妳說哪部分？」<br/>「當然是全部。」</p><p><br/>灼夾了生菜沙拉放進盤裡，順帶拿了幾塊酪梨與雞蛋，還有一些麵包丁。他帶著滿意的笑容回答舞子的問題，「哦，這當然是真的。我跟他剛好一起行動，我們全程待在後方，負責救人。」<br/>「沒有亂揍人吧⋯⋯？」<br/>妳是他老媽嗎。灼忍住吐槽的衝動，瞥了眼逐漸無奈的士兵，他似乎放棄了掙扎，樣子有些滑稽。<br/>他最喜歡落井下石了，「沒有，被我揍還差不多。」<br/>坐在他對面的兩人一頓，一個難掩驚訝，一個充滿困惑，灼決定不去理會後者，笑嘻嘻地補充道：「犯了一點小錯而已。」<br/>對方馬上反應過來他在指哪件事，識相地，既可說是裝死地閉上了嘴乖乖進食。舞子不以為意地點點頭，突然上半身向前傾，儼然要跟他談論重要的話題——「小灼我跟你說，該打的時候就該打，不要都讓著他。」<br/>出賣自己人真的沒問題嗎喂。他暗自腹誹，同情地凝望默默進食的青年，卻因舞子的一番話激起對兩人新的好奇。<br/>「嗯？話說你們從小一起長大，有打過架嗎？」<br/>兩人手上的動作沒有停頓，舞子捲起盤內的海鮮義大利麵放在湯匙上，她瞇起擁有模糊視力的雙眼，努力觀察出她捲的份量是多是少，「當然有。」<br/>炯撕著黑麥麵包，塗上奶油放進嘴裡，「小時候舞子比較常打贏我。」<br/>打贏這個高大的準日本人嗎，他再度陷入沉思，果然舞子也不是好惹的對象，只是因為長久以來都看不見罷了。替房東下了個不可招惹的結論，灼專心地享用舞子準備的豐盛午餐。<br/>努力工作，回到家好好睡上一覺，再好好吃頓飯，一切都是那麼和平美好。<br/>他的心情絕佳，可這一個空間裡，也有人心情不美麗。<br/>「話說，妳下次回診什麼時候？」<br/>「幹嘛突然這樣問？」<br/>「陪你去看一下。」<br/>「不用啦。」舞子馬上回絕了炯的提議，緊蹙眉頭，「我一個人也可以的。」</p><p><br/>令人意外地，炯沒有繼續堅持己見，他咀嚼著口中的食物，默默打量著舞子，像是妥協了什麼，好吧。他說。<br/>灼隱約能猜到士兵妥協的理由，而身為當事人的舞子出乎意料之外的訝異，她從來沒看過炯在這麼短的時間內跟她妥協、又或著是跟他自己妥協，多數時候他們要爭論到一方累了，懶了，才會善罷甘休。<br/>倘若舞子知道他們在八王子遇到的狀況，知道形同手足的可靠的士兵有那麼一瞬間趨近於崩潰卻偽裝平靜，不知作何感想。她知道他的問題嗎？她不知道嗎？<br/>灼不知道。<br/>炯處在救援行動中時的恐慌與焦慮他仍能鮮明回想起來，至今為止所有在他身上感受到的違和與不協調感必能歸咎其理由——灼之前曾私下單獨問過舞子，你們本來的相處模式就是這樣嗎？<br/>舞子朝他微笑，給了個不著邊際的答案。<br/>「炯總是磨磨蹭蹭的，你只能等他。」<br/>灼當時沒能理解那個答案的意思。可是現在，發生了那些事之後，他恍若醍醐灌頂，包含炯這次的妥協。<br/>「我什麼都做不到，所以只能等待呀。」<br/>她什麼都知道，只是從未化成隻言片語。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>他接過護士遞給他的馬克杯，咖啡的香氣殘留在房間，如此放鬆的會診室他還是頭一次進來，炯想著，小小啜飲了一口咖啡，環視周圍的視線最後停在了他對面的扶手沙發上。<br/>「很高興見到你，士兵。」<br/>慎導灼掛著柔和的微笑，滿臉喜悅地注視著他，這讓炯有些無所適從。<br/>「我不知道我能不能完整表達我的意思，醫生。」<br/>「試過一兩次就知道了，別擔心。」<br/>「⋯⋯好的。」<br/>「那麼，我先自我介紹。我是慎導。」<br/>「炯．米哈伊爾．伊格納多夫。」</p><p>那是灼第一次正式的以醫生的身份與炯談話。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>